<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Without Each Other by addict_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835652">Lost Without Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer'>addict_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, New Moon alternative ending, Romance, new moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice sees Bella jumping off the cliff and calls Edward, who's already on his way back to Forks. The reunion is clouded by Victoria's looming threat. New Moon alternative ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following songs inspired me to write this story. I strongly suggest you listen to them while reading. :)</p><p>O.A.R. - Love Is Worth The Fall</p><p>Sleeping At Last - Turning Page</p><p>Hanson - Lost Without Each Other</p><p>Hanson - Reading Your Mind</p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p><p>A big 'THANK YOU' to Fran for helping with the beta work!</p><p>This story was supposed to be a long one-shot, but it turned out with more plot than I anticipated. There are 10 chapters in total.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The night was cold, despite it being the middle of March. It might have been my near-drowning incident, or the fact that I'd seen Victoria so close, or even the fact that Charlie had lost his best friend, and I had no idea how to help him.</p><p>I huddled under the blanket I'd wrapped around my shoulders many hours ago. The tea Jake had left in my hands before going to check if the Clearwaters needed his help, now cold.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around my knees, hugging them to my chest.</p><p>Headlights in the driveway made me squint from my spot on the couch. The front door opened sooner than expected—alerting me to the fact that Charlie wouldn't be the one making an entrance.</p><p>"Miss me?" Jake called from the hallway, jovially. His face hardened when he spotted me.</p><p>"How's Charlie?" I asked, looking away.</p><p>"He's spending the night at the Clearwaters' house with Billy."</p><p>I nodded. "Why are you here?"</p><p>Jake plopped on the couch next to me. "Did you move at all?" His voice reflected the concern I could see in his eyes.</p><p>"Not really. I'm cold," I admitted.</p><p>He scooted closer, wrapping his arms around me. I was immediately enveloped in his warm body. I closed my eyes, remembering how he'd almost kissed me when he brought me back home earlier.</p><p>He sniffed loudly, becoming rigid, yet I could feel him shaking.</p><p>"What?" I peeked at his face. I reeled back at the anger I saw there.</p><p>"Have you been upstairs yet?" His voice was quiet.</p><p>My heart legit stopped for a second; my horror reflected in his eyes as he pressed a finger to my lips.</p><p>"Don't move," he said seriously.</p><p>It wasn't like I could move, even if I wanted. "Be careful," I managed to choke out.</p><p>He rolled his eyes before he disappeared up the stairs, thumping loudly, which seemed counterproductive. He'd scare whoever was there unless they wanted to be found.</p><p>Jake returned several minutes later, scowling. "I'm staying the night."</p><p>"Do you think she…she'd…"</p><p>"It's not her. I know her scent by now."</p><p>I gasped, my stomach hurting as the gaping hole in my chest threatened to bleed anew. I decided to stop thinking of the impossible.</p><p>They weren't returning. <em>He</em> wasn't returning.</p><p>"Hungry?" I offered, slowly standing, clutching the blanket around my shoulders.</p><p>"We're ordering pizza."</p><p>"No. We have leftovers," I retorted. We'd eaten too much pizza in his garage while working on the bikes. Besides, junk food wasn't my favorite meal.</p><p>After a few bites of chicken and some rice, I pushed my plate away. I wasn't even hungry, but I tried humoring Jake. He paused mid-shoving a forkful of rice in his mouth.</p><p>"Is that all you're going to eat?" he scolded me.</p><p>"Not even Charlie's on my case so bad. Stop it."</p><p>"But you need to eat, Bella! Have you looked in the mirror lately?"</p><p>I glared at him, curling up on my chair. "I'm not forcing you to keep company to the living dead," I muttered. I was aware that this was the best I could do.</p><p>I'd tried living again for Charlie, and Jake had helped, but this was my limit. I couldn't try anymore. And I could tell Jake wanted more of me, but that wasn't going to happen.</p><p>He snorted. "You're still very much alive, Bella. You'll get better. You'll forget…it."</p><p>"Sure, sure."</p><p>I stared out the window into the darkness, listening to him chewing. It was so different, having dinner with Jake, than keeping Charlie company while he ate. There was no small talk, and his presence calmed me. I didn't feel forced to endure the time stranded in the chair.</p><p>We returned to the living room when he polished off both our plates. He resumed his position, wrapping his arms around me, and I had to admit he warmed me up faster than the blanket.</p><p>I managed to doze off against his shoulder when he suddenly pulled away.</p><p>"I got a message from Sam. I have to go."</p><p>"Sure," I mumbled, rearranging the blanket around my shoulders.</p><p>"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised.</p><p>"Don't worry about me; I'll be here asleep."</p><p>"At least, come and lock the door," Jake insisted.</p><p>I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, like a locked door can keep a vampire away."</p><p>"Bella!"</p><p>"Fine!" I groaned, following him in the hallway. After locking up, I returned to the couch, hugging my knees to my chest.</p><p>Being on my own was extremely dangerous. It was so easy to slip back into the numbness, where nothing hurt, and I felt safe.</p><p>After a while, I decided to find a sweater, hoping I'd stop shivering. I knew I was in shock over what had happened at the beach, and being alone with my thoughts wasn't helping my state.</p><p>As I stood, ready to head to the door, I became aware I wasn't alone in the room. My throat closed up, and my heart exploded into a marathon of beats, which wasn't helping my case.</p><p>I kept the blanket tightly around me as if it was going to protect me from a vampire.</p><p>I tried convincing myself that it was just my imagination playing tricks. I was in shock. I was tired.</p><p>Somewhat convinced I wasn't losing my mind, I spun around. My scream caught in my throat at the sight in front of me.</p><p>In the doorway of the living room stood Edward. He didn't look at all like I remembered—his clothes were torn and dirty, his hair looked windswept, and his eyes…even in the darkness, I could tell they were black with thirst.</p><p>My first instinct was to blink a few times.</p><p>He didn't look like a figment of my imagination.</p><p>But he appeared to be very real, standing as still as a statue, with his head inclined toward the floor, avoiding my stare.</p><p>The more I realized that he was actually here, that he was back–a new feeling surfaced.</p><p>Anger.</p><p>I picked my cup of cold tea from earlier and hurled it at him. The cup shattered in a hundred pieces upon contact with his shoulder. At least, my aim hadn't betrayed me by much, though I'd hoped to hit his head.</p><p>His head jerked up sharply, his eyes wide. I forgot how to breathe, which brought me back to reality.</p><p>I tore my eyes from his, knowing I wouldn't be able to think rationally while he looked at me like a kicked puppy.</p><p>I looked around for something that could hurt him. I wanted to be able to do that more than anything. And then I wanted to hug him and taste his lips again.</p><p>I spotted the candlestick holder on the mantle of the fireplace. I picked it up, and when I turned to make my attack, I gasped in surprise. Edward was right in front of me.</p><p>His guarded eyes stayed on my face as he slowly curled his fingers around my wrist. I dropped the candlestick holder with a loud clatter.</p><p>"You're alive," he breathed. His thumb caressed the pulse point on my wrist.</p><p>"Last time I checked, yeah," I said sarcastically.</p><p>He then wrapped his arms around me, and I froze.</p><p>It was going to kill me when he left because it was now apparent that this was just a social visit. Alice had seen me cliff diving. But why had that worried Edward? Why that, and why not the motorcycles or the fact he'd nearly killed me by abandoning me in the forest?</p><p>"Stop, stop, stop!" I struggled against his iron grip, and he let go of me immediately. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>His face turned into a grimace. "I thought I could endure living without you, but the truth is, I'm a selfish creature, and I've been fighting against returning to you for a while."</p><p>I shook my head, not understanding his explanation, or trying to believe that he was really back.</p><p>"Alice called me earlier. She'd seen my decision to return, and asked how close to Forks I was. Alice rarely sounds so panicked, which made my dead heart crack into a thousand pieces." Edward's voice was feather-soft in my hair. "She saw you throwing yourself off a cliff, then nothing."</p><p>"Nothing?" I repeated in a high voice.</p><p>If it weren't for Jake, would Victoria have finished me right there? I shivered violently at the thought.</p><p>"What were you thinking, Bella?" Edward groaned, caressing my cheek.</p><p>"I was cliff diving," I explained. "It was supposed to be fun, but the weather wasn't ideal. Jake saved me from the ocean."</p><p>Edward shook his head. "I'm so very sorry," he whispered. "I handled the situation in the worst way possible."</p><p>A sob escaped my lips as the hole in my chest threatened to open and swallow me into its abyss.</p><p>"Why are you back?" I managed to ask.</p><p>"As I said, I was returning. Leaving you has been the biggest mistake of my life."</p><p>My knees buckled. I couldn't entertain the thought that he was staying—that kind of hope was going to be my undoing when he left again.</p><p>"But you left. You said you didn't want me." I tried rationalizing what he was saying.</p><p>"And you believed my lies." It was a statement, so I chose to let him keep talking. "After all the times I told you how much I love you."</p><p>My heart leaped at the words I'd missed hearing from him. "It made sense. Why would <em>you</em> even consider wasting your time with someone like me?"</p><p>A rueful smile ghosted over his lips. "Silly Bella," he murmured, caressing my cheek. "You are my life. I cannot live without my heart."</p><p>"Do you know you very nearly killed me when you left," I choked out.</p><p>His sorrowful eyes stared at me for a long time. "I'll spend the rest of eternity apologizing if I could have you back in my arms one more time."</p><p>Since I was actually in his arms, I wrapped mine around his neck. My fingers grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Looking him in the eyes, I lifted on my tiptoes. "Kiss me," I urged him.</p><p>When our lips met, I <em>believed</em>, probably for the first time since I'd spotted him in the doorway, that Edward was truly back.</p><p>I felt warm being in his cold embrace; the hole in my chest healing as our lips met.</p><p>Suddenly, the front door was kicked in, slamming against the wall with a loud banging noise.</p><p>I grabbed at Edward's ripped shirt, screaming in fright. He turned, crouching protectively in front of me.</p><p>My legs felt weak. I wasn't ready for a confrontation with Victoria.</p><p>But when light flooded the hallway, I saw it wasn't Victoria who'd barged into my house. Jake was shaking like he was about to phase, glaring daggers at Edward.</p><p>It took me a moment to remember Edward could read Jake's mind because when Edward snarled, I stumbled back into the wall. His hand caught mine before I could fall. But when Jake growled loudly, taking a step closer, my knees buckled.</p><p>The last thing I remembered was my hand slipping from Edward's as I crumbled to the floor.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>When I opened my eyes, I was in my bed.</p><p>Edward was crouched at the side of my bed, watching me like a hawk. Then, I remembered what had happened.</p><p>I sat up, looking around, expecting to find Jake brooding in the corner of the room.</p><p>"I'm afraid your friend has left."</p><p>I swallowed hard. "What happened?"</p><p>"You fainted," he said softly. "Please, drink some water." He handed me a glass from the nightstand.</p><p>I propped my back against the headboard, sipping slowly. "Did he hurt you?"</p><p>The corner of Edward's lips turned up. "Trust you to worry about me when a werewolf nearly lost control over his shifting under your roof."</p><p>"He'd have had a lot to explain to Charlie," I chuckled.</p><p>Edward did smile this time. "I got the gist of what I missed from the thousand thoughts he threw at me. Now, I understand why your scent threw me off when I arrived."</p><p>"I smell different?" I asked curiously.</p><p>"It's still the same alluring drug, but wrapped up in putrid wet dog smell," Edward scowled.</p><p>"Oh!" I wasn't even going to pretend to understand what that meant.</p><p>Then his dark eyes frosted. "So, when the vampires leave town, you find some other mythical creature's company?"</p><p>I winced, busing myself with drinking from the glass.</p><p>"Werewolves, Bella?" he groaned, shaking his head.</p><p>I swallowed hard. "Did Jake get to tell you that not all the vampires left?" My voice was shaky, aware he'd go berserk when he found out about Victoria.</p><p>"What," he spat. "My whole family left."</p><p>I leaned over to my nightstand to place the empty glass there. "Victoria came back for revenge," I whispered, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>"Victoria?" he roared, springing up so fast, he was a blur.</p><p>Edward started pacing too fast for me to be able to follow his movements. His hands went into his hair, and an agonizing sound escaped his throat.</p><p>"Hasn't Alice been clear that my place is with you?" I broke the silence. "I'm not safe as a human! I'll never be!"</p><p>Edward returned to my side, taking my hands carefully. He kissed the back of them. "Tell me everything."</p><p>It was difficult to form coherent thoughts with his intense gaze upon me, his proximity, the general relief I felt knowing he was actually here. He was back in my life, and I'd do anything to keep him here until I found a way to convince him to turn me and become his in every sense of the word.</p><p>I squeezed his fingers, not sure if he felt it, but it grounded me. I started my story with the supposed bear in the woods, then my trip to the meadow where I'd run into Laurent and how the wolves saved me. I told him how Jake told me about another vampire they'd been chasing – a redheaded woman.</p><p>"For the love of all things holy! You're not a danger magnet. It's worse, far worse. It's like Forks has turned into the most dangerous black hole, attracting every evil in the world, and you're at the center of it."</p><p>I winced at his analogy with the black hole.</p><p>"I saw her," I admitted quietly. "In the water. But then Jake pulled me out."</p><p>Edward froze, not moving for minutes on end. His horrified eyes were on mine, then he gathered me in his arms.</p><p>"Oh, Bella! I'm so sorry, my love."</p><p>A sob exploded from my lips as I pressed my cheek against his shoulder, basking in the feeling of knowing he was here in my room, in my arms.</p><p>"I've tried tracking Victoria," he said softly. "I thought something like this was going to happen, but I'm terrible at tracking. She led me as far south as Mexico before I lost her. Little did I know she'd returned here."</p><p>I gasped, pulling away enough to look into his eyes. "You mean, she knew all along you were gone?"</p><p>"It's a possibility."</p><p>
  <em>How could I think of fooling a vampire?</em>
</p><p>"Shhh." Edward caressed my hair. "I'm here now. She's not going to come back anytime soon. The dogs scared her off."</p><p>"But she will," I retorted, ignoring his insults thrown at my friends. "And when she does, I want to be able to fight her.</p><p>Edward smiled ruefully. "With the candlestick holder?" he teased.</p><p>I blushed horribly, pressing my forehead against his shoulder. "I was so angry. I wanted to hurt you so badly."</p><p>"Remind me to never cross you again."</p><p>"Never leave me," I pleaded, desperately.</p><p>"Never," he promised. "Aren't you tired?"</p><p>"A little," I agreed. Weariness was slowly taking over my body now that I was relaxed and warm.</p><p>"Sleep." He stood, and I lunged to grab his hand. "Don't go!"</p><p>"I'm going to call Carlisle. I need everyone back if we have to face Victoria."</p><p>"Stay," I insisted, scooting over in the bed.</p><p>Edward smiled indulgently, nestling against the headboard. I draped myself over his stone-hard body in a silly attempt to keep him trapped there. He tugged the blanket over my back and shoulders, stroking my hair.</p><p>I fell asleep, basked in his glorious scent. A part of me never wanted to wake up, afraid this was just a terrible dream my brain had concocted as an aftermath of nearly dying from hypothermia.</p><p>When I came around, the first thing I registered in my mind was that I was alone in bed.</p><p>It had been a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and reviewing!</p><p>You might find Edward slightly out of character, but he's going to act a lot more his age and do anything to show Bella how much he loves her.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rolled around in my bed, opening my eyes, and blinking back tears. Leaning against the window was Jake, with his arms folded across his chest, glaring daggers at me.</p><p>"Jake!" I gasped, "What are you doing…What's going on?"</p><p>"Maybe you should tell me what's going on," he demanded in a deep voice.</p><p>"Uh…" I had no idea what he was talking about. I wanted to be left alone to wallow in misery.</p><p>My brain had betrayed me in the worst way by making me imagine an entire encounter with Edward, in which he was back in my life.</p><p>"Maybe you should start with why your leech was here last night."</p><p>I met his eyes, startled. It hadn't been a dream.</p><p>"He offered to let me talk to you when I came over earlier, but he threatened me not to wake you."</p><p>I flushed. That sounded exactly like Edward, chivalrous, yet protective. "Uh, have I been sleeping for a long time?"</p><p>"It's afternoon; I've been here since early morning," Jake muttered.</p><p>"I think it was Edward you smelled last night," I finally said, knowing he wanted an explanation. "After you went to Sam, I stayed on the couch for a long time. Then I wanted to come upstairs and get a sweater, but I felt like…I wasn't alone." I shivered at the memory of the terror I had felt. "Then, I saw him in the doorway."</p><p>Jake scowled. "And you opened your arms and welcomed him back like I always knew you'd do."</p><p>I looked away, not ready to admit how I'd planned to hurt Edward. Jake was likely to offer to hurt him for me, and he'd succeed. I couldn't imagine anything harming Edward.</p><p>"Where's Edward now?" I asked, drawing my knees to my chest.</p><p>Jake checked his bare wrist, then narrowed his eyes at me. "Looks like my incorporated GPS doesn't track bloodsuckers."</p><p>I scoffed. "Is Dad back?"</p><p>"He'll be in La Push for a while. My dad offered to keep him in the twins' old bedroom."</p><p>I nodded. At least, he'd be safe there.</p><p>"So, what happens now? He's back, and you forgave him for almost killing you?"</p><p>"It's complicated. He lied to me; he thought he was protecting me."</p><p>"God, Bella, do you hear yourself? He's a manipulator! He's going to suck the life out of you – quite literally, if he slips! At least, that would give me a good reason to tear him apart."</p><p>"Stop!" I shouted. "Stop talking like that!"</p><p>"I hope you know I can't protect you from the redhead with him around," Jake muttered.</p><p>"It's okay; Edward called his family. They'll help find Victoria and kill her."</p><p>"Oh, so when your favorite monsters are back in town, the other monsters are not good company anymore?"</p><p>"Did I say that? I'm not picking sides! You're my best friend, Jake!" I swung my legs out of bed, covering the distance between us in a few steps. "But Edward…the Cullens…I thought you understood what they mean to me."</p><p>"You're not picking sides, yet it's glaringly obvious, you'll choose the cold ones."</p><p>A sob caught in my throat. "I'm still your friend; I'll visit you."</p><p>Jake snorted. "No, you won't. I never stood a chance to help you see how a normal relationship might be better for you. It's always been him; I can see that now."</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his waist, crying into his chest. "I don't want to lose you, Jake! You mean too much to me."</p><p>He stiffened, wrapping his arms around me tightly.</p><p>"You think I don't know how much I hurt Bella?" Edward's voice from behind made me freeze.</p><p>I pulled away from Jake's embrace to turn and see Edward watching us with a somber expression on his face.</p><p>I heard a thud and glanced over my shoulder to see Jake missing. I rushed to the window and saw him running down the street.</p><p>A part of me was sure it might be the last time I'd seen him.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Edward said softly, remorsefully.</p><p>"Stop apologizing," I groaned. "Did you speak to Carlisle?"</p><p>Edward sat on the edge of my bed, and I walked over to stand between his legs. He held me close, looking at me like I was the last drop of water on earth. Or, more accurately, the last drop of blood.</p><p>That's when I noticed his eyes were honey gold once again. He'd gone hunting in the hours Jake had kept vigil over my slumbering body.</p><p>"He's gathering the others; they'll be here in a few days."</p><p>I combed my fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead. It still felt like the best dream to have him back in my arms.</p><p>"I love you so much, Bella." I felt his cool lips on my throat and jerked away before I could process why the gesture startled me. "I'm so—"</p><p>I took his cheeks in my hands, lowering my head to kiss him, to shut him up. As much as I appreciated how much he regretted what he'd done in September, I was tired of hearing the words repeatedly.</p><p>"I love you more," I whispered against his lips.</p><p>"I'm starting to believe you." His eyes bore into mine, making me forget how to breathe. "I'm not worthy of your love."</p><p>"Please, stop putting yourself down. You're worth so much, Edward!"</p><p>He hugged me tightly, resuming his kisses. Feeling his lips over mine was the best feeling in the world. When Edward didn't pull away for a few minutes like he usually did, I dared to straddle his lap, kissing him harder. Then, he did the unthinkable, right when I was sure he'd pull away. His hands came to rest on my hips, and his tongue licked my bottom lip.</p><p>I moaned loudly, opening my mouth, but I only got the slightest taste of his cool tongue when he ripped himself away from my arms.</p><p>I had enough presence of mind to catch my fall with my hands on the mattress, before I rolled to my side. Edward was by the door, his hands curled into fists, his nostrils flaring.</p><p>If we didn't hash this out now, I doubted I'd ever get the courage to do it.</p><p>"Were you in control?" I challenged him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>I didn't expect that answer. "Then, why?" I whined, hating how pathetic I sounded.</p><p>"I can't afford to lose focus around you."</p><p>"Lose focus?" I repeated, confused.</p><p>"You have no idea what you do to me, Bella. The things you make me feel when we kiss like that and when you touch me…" He returned to my bed in slow, measured steps.</p><p>It took me a moment to understand what he was trying to say because this was Edward. He wasn't going to admit he got excited while kissing me.</p><p>"That's perfectly normal. You're seventeen, Edward."</p><p>He grimaced. "Not while you are human," he hissed, not meeting my eyes.</p><p>"Then change me!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air.</p><p>He turned his head to look at me sharply. Instead of rejection, I saw the conflicted feelings, the battle within him.</p><p>I crawled closer. "Let's try again. Stop me when you feel like you're losing control," I said softly, resuming my position, straddling his lap.</p><p>Edward moved us so he was leaning against the headboard with me on his lap. His hands stayed on my hips, holding me tighter than usual. Our lips met in a tentative kiss while our eyes stayed open. I urged him to stop fighting what he was feeling and stop worrying about his fears. Edward would never hurt me that way, and it hurt me that he didn't believe in himself enough to know it.</p><p>One of Edward's hands came to cup my cheek. "You have to tell me if I hurt you. I can't read your mind," he reminded me.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Promise me," he urged, probably knowing I was willing to tolerate some pain to have a normal teenage make-out session.</p><p>"I promise," I said against his lips. "Let go."</p><p>For the first time since I'd kissed Edward, he seemed more relaxed. His hands caressed my back over my shirt, his tongue licked my bottom lip, allowing me to touch it with my own tongue. He didn't let me in his mouth, and I understood that danger.</p><p>I doubted a make-out session could get any better until his hands slipped under my shirt, which I realized was the shirt Jake lent me after my near-drowning incident. Yesterday felt like a lifetime ago—everything felt like miles away when I was wrapped in Edward's arms, enveloped by his sweet scent, kissing him like never before.</p><p>His cold hands made me shudder, but he didn't stop. His eyes checked if I was indeed all right, never pulling away from my lips.</p><p>I grabbed his shoulders, groaning loudly when his thumbs caressed the underside of my breasts. As he tentatively cupped them, I sagged into his lap, not expecting to feel him hard. He'd never allowed me to feel that part of him.</p><p>I didn't even know he wanted me on that level.</p><p>His hands disappeared from under my shirt, grabbing my hips, stilling them, when I grounded against him. I didn't mean to do it; it was instinctual.</p><p>Edward had his head tilted back, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open, and his throat was exposed. He was glorious, fueling the fire deep in my tummy.</p><p>I leaned closer, licking the column of his neck, before pressing my lips to what would have been his pulse point.</p><p>"Fuck…"</p><p>I'd only once before heard him curse. It had happened during my accident in the parking lot. But hearing that word fall from his lips made me forget about being careful.</p><p>Edward bucked his hips, making me ground mine into his. His fingers dug painfully hard into my side, but I wasn't going to stop him.</p><p>I moved one of my hands to work on the buttons of his shirt, and Edward's hand clenched around my wrist. "Stop," he rasped.</p><p>"Are you in control?" I breathed against his lips.</p><p>"Barely." He kissed along my jaw, seemingly unable to part from my skin.</p><p>"Then don't stop," I begged.</p><p>I resumed working on his buttons, making Edward chuckle. "Would you please stop trying to undress me?"</p><p>"Do you want to do that part?" I asked eagerly.</p><p>"Oh, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" His smile was infectious, and I found myself smiling back. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been this happy.</p><p>"So, you were afraid you'd somehow hurt me, yet nothing happened. We could have done this all last summer," I protested.</p><p>He shook his head, his eyes growing sad. "Last summer, I hadn't thought you were dead for half a day."</p><p>My heart constricted. "Oh."</p><p>"Besides, I hate to say it, but would you please take a shower?"</p><p>I flushed, sniffing at my armpit. No terrible odor came from there, but it'd been two days since I had last showered.</p><p>"It's the mutt's smell," he explained, cringing.</p><p>"Oh, this is his shirt," I said, climbing out of his lap.</p><p>"You're wearing his clothes?" Edward's eyes frosted.</p><p>"There was no time to change my clothes when I returned home yesterday. Jake gave me some of his after…you know?"</p><p>I grabbed clean clothes and my toiletries bag, before heading into the bathroom. As I showered, my mind drifted to the glorious feeling of Edward's hands on my breasts or his erection pressed against where I needed him the most.</p><p>I had to explore how far he was willing to take things because now that I knew he was in control, there was nothing stopping me. I'd use any weapon I had to get what I wanted.</p><p>When I returned to my room, Edward wasn't there, so I went downstairs. I stopped in the kitchen doorway, watching amused as he beat some eggs while looking at a cooking clip on his phone, teaching him how to make an omelet.</p><p>"Let me," I said, picking the fork from his hand.</p><p>"I guess there are things I don't know how to do." He shrugged, leaning against the counter.</p><p>"You can cut some bacon, please."</p><p>We worked on my food in silence, but I enjoyed it. I dreaded the moment Charlie would return home and find out Edward was back. I was also worried about when the Cullens returned and what the plan was to get Victoria.</p><p>Edward held my hand as I ate, and I was surprised I polished the plate. I hadn't eaten so much in months.</p><p>"Are you tired?" he checked as we walked back to my room.</p><p>"I slept throughout the day, Edward. I probably won't need sleep until tomorrow night."</p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Let's talk," I said off-handedly.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"What happens when your family returns?" I curled up against the headboard, wrapping my arms around my knees.</p><p>"I'll catch them up to speed with what you told me. We'll find Victoria and end her."</p><p>My heart squeezed. "Are you leaving?" The words left my lips in a rush, but I knew he'd heard me.</p><p>"Not for long."</p><p>"Not at all!" I begged.</p><p>"Bella, do you want me to stop her from finishing what she plans on doing?" His voice was hard.</p><p>"Of course, just…don't go." Tears spilled from my eyes, and I hated how vulnerable I felt.</p><p>"I screwed everything up, didn't I?" Edward came to sit next to me, hugging me tightly. "Shhh." He kissed my hair when I started sobbing.</p><p>I was so tired of crying, but the mere thought of him gone, sent me into a panic attack.</p><p>"I won't go anywhere if it's what you want."</p><p>I shook my head, knowing how absurd I was. He'd have to go hunting again at some point, and Charlie was likely to try and keep us apart. I gasped, clinging to his shirt.</p><p>The mere idea of being separated from Edward terrified me.</p><p>I believed him when he said he wasn't going to repeat the mistake and leave again. I believed when he said he loved me.</p><p>But I'd lived in a world where he wasn't, and it had been the scariest and most terrifying place.</p><p>"Shhh. Please, try to calm down, love." His fingers stroked my hair, and his lips pressed against my brow.</p><p>"Don't apologize," I warned him, sniffing loudly.</p><p>I stayed in his embrace until a shiver ran down my spine, ruining the moment. Before I registered what happened, I was wrapped around my blanket, still on his lap, held tightly in his arms.</p><p>Edward seemed as unable to let me go as I was. For once, he didn't push me away when I got cold from his frosty skin.</p><p>"Earlier…" I mumbled against his neck, not brave enough to talk about this while looking at him.</p><p>"You don't want to hear apologies, but here is me apologizing again. I have no idea what came over me, Bella. You know I'd never…" He struggled for words, which was unusual. "…I'd never thought it could feel like that. You have no idea," he repeated softly.</p><p>"Tell me," I whispered, kissing at his neck.</p><p>"I once told you how our senses are heightened."</p><p>"Your sight, smell, taste?"</p><p>"And touch," he murmured, kissing my brow. "Touching your skin earlier was almost as unbearable as our first time in the meadow."</p><p>"Did…uh, does my scent change when we kiss?"</p><p>He chuckled. "Yes, I always have to be careful with you when we kiss, Bella. You always forget to breathe, but I have to keep myself in check."</p><p>I touched a finger over his throat, meeting his eyes. They had darkened a few shades, which made me wonder why. He caught my wrist, lifting it to his face, nosing at my pulse point. He inhaled deeply as if savoring the most delicious scent on earth, not the worst scent, which tormented him.</p><p>"Nearly losing you had solidified my mind over matter campaign. Though, kissing you like I did earlier, touching you." His breathing accelerated, which was odd. He chuckled when I frowned, trying to understand what he was telling me. "I've told you that first night I stayed over."</p><p>"You mean, the first night I was aware of the stalking, voyeuristic vampire in my room?"</p><p>Edward laughed loudly before kissing my wrist again. "I am but a man, Bella. You're the most beautiful girl in the world. I've waited a century for you."</p><p>A deep flush covered my skin, as the coil in my tummy tightened when I finally understood. I remembered the feeling of his hardness and squirmed on his lap.</p><p>"You never…" I trailed off, not ready to accuse him of anything. "I had no idea."</p><p>He laughed again. "It's baffling how unobservant you can be, Bella. I apologize for my lapse of judgment from earlier when you had to feel how my body reacts to you."</p><p>"You mean, that's a normal occurrence?" I insisted, staring at him in surprise.</p><p>Edward pressed his lips, hopefully fighting amusement and not brooding. "Silly girl, you have absolutely no idea what you do to me."</p><p>"Show me." I kissed him before he had time to protest. I rearranged my legs, so I was once again straddling him.</p><p>His hands stilled my hips when I ground into him. His guarded eyes bore into mine. One of his hands trailed over my bare arm.</p><p>"How does this feel?" he asked softly.</p><p>"Like I'm on fire, but I need more. I can't explain it."</p><p>"Multiply that feeling by…a billion, and you'll get how I feel when you're so close, wrapped around me."</p><p>"Oh…" I pulled my arms from around his shoulders, chewing on my lip.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, it's the best feeling in the world, but not when you're in danger. I can't afford to lose control even for a moment with you."</p><p>I traced his lips with a finger. "Is this allowed?"</p><p>"The warmth within your touch," he murmured, kissing my finger. "You awake so many human feelings within me. A different hunger than the one I have for your blood."</p><p>I flushed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. I pressed my lips to his in an attempt to put an end to the conversation, even though Edward's innocent way of addressing how much he desired me awakened the same hunger within me.</p><p>His fingers curled in my hair as he left my lips, peppering kisses along my jaw and down my throat. I was burning in a way similar, yet different, than when James had bitten me. My blood was boiling with need for Edward.</p><p>I wasn't exactly sure what I needed, being as inexperienced as him, but I needed so much more. His hands, for instance, I wanted them roaming all over my body.</p><p>"I've waited a hundred years for you." He pressed his lips to the hollow of my throat, and I couldn't help but moan. "I've lived those years making unilateral decisions for myself, and it proves how new to a relationship I am. I had no idea how to handle the situation. We could have avoided that whole mess if I'd only talked to you."</p><p>"I tried talking to you, but you'd already pushed me away. You were protecting yourself from what you knew was going to follow," I mumbled.</p><p>"I've been talking myself into leaving you, into allowing you to live a human life, ever since I saved you from James."</p><p>His admission made my blood run cold. Gone was my Edward high. I ripped myself away from his arms, and curled into myself at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Angry, betrayed, and incredibly silly – that's how I felt. Inevitably, tears spilled from my eyes.</p><p>That <em>whole</em> beautiful summer…he'd been plotting to leave me.</p><p>"I was never meant to stick around, Bella. I've tried…God knows how much I tried to keep my distance." His voice was velvet soft. "You tempted me at every turn. You were the only human I felt protective of. You occupied my every thought, so much that it had become a distraction. A welcoming one, which made me miss many jabs from my family back then."</p><p>I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed. "You were all I could think of, too," I admitted.</p><p>"These months away from you, I entertained a different outcome of our trip to the meadow. Maybe you'd have been too afraid to meet my family—maybe if I'd have thought rationally and kept you away from them for a while longer. Either of these scenarios meant the nomads would never have crossed paths with you."</p><p>"You don't know that," I argued, dropping my hands. "Knowing my luck, we'd have met them alone, just the two of us, while you took me on another trip to the meadow."</p><p>"There was another idea I entertained, which I'm not entirely proud of," he admitted, ignoring my comment. "Alice had so many visions of our time in the meadow; it's easy to forget them knowing the reality. But I can't forget anything."</p><p>I chewed on my lips, watching him warily.</p><p>"Out of all the visions she had, I dared to think of what would have happened if I slipped."</p><p>I gasped, aware of how fast my heart was beating.</p><p>"But the outcome wouldn't have been your dead, broken body in my arms." His golden eyes bore into mine. "I'd have changed you."</p><p>I inhaled sharply because that was our taboo subject. Edward never spoke so casually about changing me.</p><p>"Breathe, Bella," he whispered, crawling to my side.</p><p>I cuddled into his wintry chest, welcoming the feeling of his strong arms around my shoulders. "You really <em>are</em> a masochist," I muttered.</p><p>He chuckled lightly. "I thought you knew that by now, silly lamb." His lips pressed to my hairline.</p><p>At that moment, I was overwhelmed with the reality – I had Edward back.</p><p>He moved us against the headboard, holding me on his lap, humming my lullaby.</p><p>Despite the fact that I'd slept through the day, my eyelids drooped, and I found myself dozing off as he held me to his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anything you recognize, it's borrowed from the books because some lines fit perfectly with my story.</p><p>See you all next Monday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all of you who read and reviewed!<br/>For this chapter, remember the songs that inspired me to write the story because you're going to find some of their lyrics inserted here and there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What pulled me from my slumber were vibrations under my ass.</p><p>"Sorry, love," Edward apologized, extracting his phone from his pocket. "Jasper," he greeted the caller.</p><p>My heart pounded faster at hearing who was calling. None of them had ever scared me, yet Jasper had always reminded me of the danger they possessed. Especially on my birthday.</p><p>"I'm willing to bet you're wrong, but since Alice told you to relay that message, I'll tread carefully," Edward said softly, stroking his fingers through my hair. "Yes, she's here." I tilted my head, and Edward smiled, kissing my lips. "She knows, Jasper. Goodbye."</p><p>"What happened?" I yawned, sitting, and stretching. I had no idea how long I'd been asleep.</p><p>"Carlisle got a hold of Jasper and Alice, telling them to return to Forks. Of course, Alice already knew this," he said.</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised she hasn't come back already. You said she called you when she saw…my choice of fun."</p><p>He smiled ruefully. "When we left Forks, I told her to stop interfering and if she saw you, to keep it to herself."</p><p>"I guess I panicked her with disappearing from her radar. I wonder why that is, though."</p><p>"You were drowning when Jacob Black saved you." His voice was hard, holding an old worry to it.</p><p>"But I'm still alive," I reminded him, kissing his chin. "For now."</p><p>His eyes narrowed to slits; then, he started laughing. "You never give up, do you?"</p><p>"Can you blame me? Now, I want to be your equal more than ever."</p><p>"So you'd be able to bodily restrain me if I dared to leave again?"</p><p>"Don't even joke about it, Edward." I grabbed his shirt, glaring at him. "No. For once, I want to be a vampire, so I'd be able to help, so I'd be the one to murder Victoria. I'm so tired of being the scared, little human."</p><p>"It's all my fault for not noticing their connection earlier."</p><p>"You'd still have killed James," I pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but while we were in Phoenix, I'd have Esme and Rose take care of her here in Forks."</p><p>"Oh." My heart constricted, understanding for the first time the depth of what a mate meant for vampires. "Change me."</p><p>Edward stroked the back of his fingers over my cheek, smiling ruefully. "Even if I'd be game to this insanity, it's not the best time."</p><p>"It's the perfect time!" I shouted, sitting up on his lap. "Can't you see, Edward? If I were like you…if you'd granted my wish last summer…we'd not even be here right now. We'd be in our happy place."</p><p>"I'm the one making decisions for myself, but what about you, Bella? Think rationally, for a second. What about your dad?" His eyes stared into mine, making me feel small and silly. "I understand I've been wrong all along about your feelings for me. You've always matched the intensity of the love I feel for you. Let's say I'm willing to change you right now. Can you imagine the pain you'd put Charlie in? Right after he'd lost his friend."</p><p>"All right," I groaned, slumping against his chest. "When the others return."</p><p>"I just said no."</p><p>"You said, not now."</p><p>Edward threw his head back, chuckling. "As if I'd…bite you myself."</p><p>"I want you to be the one."</p><p>"If I pulled away once, it doesn't mean I can do it again. I might not have the strength." He stroked my hair. "But let's consider this conversation on hold until the family returns."</p><p>"You're impossible." I got out of bed, standing in the middle of my room for a whole minute. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I needed space.</p><p>I never liked arguing with Edward, especially about our eternal sore subject – my change.</p><p>My eyes landed on the tattered book on my desk. Funnily enough, Mr. Mason wanted an essay on our favorite Wuthering Heights character by the end of the first week after our break, so I'd chosen Heathcliff's enigma of a persona as my subject. I snatched the book and a notebook before heading downstairs.</p><p>I was surprised when Edward didn't follow me right away. Maybe it was his way to give me space.</p><p>Ten minutes later, I was looking for quotes representing Heathcliff, showing him as the strong character he was, when Edward strode into the kitchen. He sat on the mismatched chair to my right, taking my hand.</p><p>"Forgive me, Bella."</p><p>"I'm not mad," I answered, and it was the truth. "I'm used to have this argument with you."</p><p>His thumb caressed the top of my hand as he looked at the book. "This again?"</p><p>"Actually, it's for school."</p><p>"Have they lost reason? No wonder so many teenagers commit suicide these days." He shook his head.</p><p>I laughed heartily. "It's not suicide if I get to spend eternity with you."</p><p>He scoffed. "So, what's the subject?"</p><p>"We have to write an essay about our favorite character by the first Friday after the break."</p><p>"Let me guess; you chose Heathcliff."</p><p>"Of course. He's a complex and misunderstood character." He knew how much I loved Heathcliff. "I even found a suitable title."</p><p>Edward looked at the top of my page, chuckling. "Victim or Villain? I think he's a sociopath."</p><p>"He just loves Cathy. Don't you see? He'd do anything for her!"</p><p>Edward pulled away. "If you're somehow comparing me to this volatile person who treats everyone ill, please, rethink it."</p><p>"He's just doing it out of love; desperation. I could easily write about Cathy, though, Mr. Mason might not be impressed with my rude words as I address her. I love them together, I love him separately, but I can't stand her on her own. She's done so much wrong; she hurt the only person who'd offered her pure love."</p><p>"Since I'm returning to school, mind if I borrow some papers? I'll even let you read about my honest opinion on Cathy."</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>I had no idea how much I missed such <em>human</em> moments with Edward until I peeked at him across the table while working on the English assignment. He caught my eye a few times, smiling.</p><p>I had to keep shuffling through the book for quotes, a problem Edward clearly didn't have.</p><p>It was early the following morning, in the small hours, when we returned to my room. I'd had a sandwich and a human moment, and I was ready to continue our conversation from earlier. The one that led to feeling tingles in my toes.</p><p>But my plan slipped through my fingers when I curled into Edward's side. He hummed my lullaby softly, carding his fingers through my hair. I had no idea if it was his intention or not, but it sent me straight to sleep.</p><p>I was having a weird dream where I was wrapped in an ice block, which made sense because I was freezing, when suddenly, the ice melted, and I started getting warm. My eyes snapped open in time to see Edward halfway through my window.</p><p>"Hey!" I gasped.</p><p>His head turned to me so fast; he managed to hit it on the frame, which was funny. "I'm sorry for waking you. Your dad is coming upstairs." He barely had the words out of his mouth when the door of my room opened.</p><p>I gasped, keeping my eyes on the window, though Edward had slipped away. I slowly rolled over to face Charlie.</p><p>He looked rumpled, as if he hadn't slept much. He crossed the room to sit on my bed.</p><p>"Bella."</p><p>"I'm so sorry about Harry," I said, sitting up straight. This moment would have called for a hug in a normal family, but neither of us was touchy-feely.</p><p>He nodded slowly. "I left you alone for too long."</p><p>"I'm fine, really. Jake explained to me what happened."</p><p>"Poor kid is so upset he didn't even come home last night. I guess he stayed over at the Clearwaters'."</p><p>I gasped, hoping Jake wasn't doing something stupid. He was hurting, but not because of Harry. I was the reason he was hurting.</p><p>"Want to come with me later, to the funeral?" he offered, getting up.</p><p>I hadn't really gotten to know Harry, but if it was something Charlie wanted, I'd endure the glares from all the wolves. Jake had likely caught them up to speed with Edward's return.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>He smiled a little. "I'm going to grab a shower."</p><p>"I'll start breakfast."</p><p>I had no idea what time it was.</p><p>The whole day dragged. The funeral was brutal, and I had no idea what to do at the sight of a crying Charlie. Jake stood by my side ever since we'd arrived in La Push. I tried to escape him to talk to Seth in private, but Jake remained as my shadow.</p><p>He cornered me on the porch at the Clearwaters' house, explaining how Sam was raging mad at the news of the Cullens returning. I reminded him that it was none of their business what happened in Forks. It wasn't like the Cullens would invade the beach, claiming me back.</p><p>When we arrived back home, I had enough energy to shower before crawling in bed and promptly falling asleep.</p><p>The following morning, I woke up in Edward's arms. "Good morning," he crooned, kissing my nose.</p><p>"The best." I grinned up at him, searching his lips for a better kiss. "Is Charlie awake?"</p><p>"He's in the kitchen. He caught me by surprise earlier, checking on you. I had to hide under your bed."</p><p>I giggled. "When are we telling him?"</p><p>"Maybe we should wait for the others to return. Carlisle can explain that his job in Los Angeles fell through."</p><p>"I'm so sorry for messing everything; I know how important etiquette is for you."</p><p>"You're more important," he promised. "And if anyone is mad about this whole fiasco, I'll deal with them."</p><p>"You mean Jasper?"</p><p>Edward shook his head. "Jasper's going to seek you out and apologize in person. He hates himself for how he reacted."</p><p>I rolled my eyes. "It's my fault for being clumsy. I'm not even able to open a present without getting a papercut."</p><p>"Anyway, I meant Rosalie."</p><p>"Oh," I inhaled sharply. She had never liked me; I'd gathered as much.</p><p>If I happened to be in the same room as her during the previous summer, she had made sure to leave. I could tell that used to upset Edward beyond reason.</p><p>Edward traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "I'll deal with my family when they return, which should be tonight."</p><p>I tried to keep my heart from betraying me, but it doubled in speed. I missed my vampires so much.</p><p>After a trip to the bathroom, I joined Charlie in the kitchen. He was eating some leftovers Sue had sent home with us last night. What surprised me was his clothes. He was dressed in his uniform.</p><p>"Don't you think another day or two off work will help?" I said, slumping into my usual seat.</p><p>"Morning, Bella."</p><p>"I'm serious. You're allowed to mourn. Stay home."</p><p>Even though that would mean Edward and I had to be careful, I'd hate to see Charlie pushing himself into work, trying to hide from his feelings.</p><p>"Stop worry about me, kiddo."</p><p>"Maybe it's my time to worry about you. I know how much Harry meant to you," I insisted.</p><p>He pushed a plate of pastries my way. "Eat something. I have to be down at the station. I won't rest until that bear is dead."</p><p>The unofficial story was that Harry had tried finding the bear, and the encounter had given him a heart attack, which made me wonder about the official story. Had Harry been part of the group searching for Victoria? But he wasn't a wolf, so why would he be there?</p><p>There were so many questions; my head started hurting.</p><p>I picked at the corner of a cheese pastry, chewing slowly.</p><p>"You seeing Jake today?" Charlie asked, getting up.</p><p>I shrugged, staring into my plate.</p><p>"Well, no matter, be careful. It's forecasted to be sunny, but not for going into the forest," he warned me.</p><p>"I'll be here, catching up on laundry, probably." It wasn't even a lie. The dirty clothes in the hamper were overflowing, and the bathroom wasn't going to clean itself.</p><p>With a half-hearted smile, Charlie left the house.</p><p>I groaned, banging my head on the table. Maybe this was what I deserved for the months he had to see me as the living dead. I wasn't sure if I could endure seeing him like that.</p><p>"Did you discover a new technique for how to eat with your elbow instead of your mouth?" Edward's voice startled me so badly, I jumped in my chair. "I'm sorry," he said fervently.</p><p>"Please, stop apologizing." I dusted my elbow off crumbs. "I'm not going to be fun today."</p><p>"Why?" He looked adorably confused.</p><p>"Well, I've got housework duties. You could stay in my room and read a book or go to your house?" I suggested, even though I'd hate to see him go.</p><p>I realized I was giving him options, something he'd given me from the beginning.</p><p>He smiled crookedly. "Housework duties sound fascinating."</p><p>That was how I had to waste half an hour explaining to him how to divide whites from colors and what sort of detergent to use. It was a picture I'd never envisioned in my head.</p><p>I was halfway down the toilet, scrubbing, while Edward was sitting in the middle of the bathroom, sorting clothes. He kept asking from time to time if whatever he was holding was a white or a color. I could bet my insignificant fortune that he'd never done laundry.</p><p>"What about these?" His soft voice came over the flushing toilet when I was finally done with that disgusting part of the cleaning.</p><p>My face heated up at the sight of three of my bras left in front of him. He had two neat piles of whites and colors by his sides.</p><p>I fished out a pillowcase, shoving them inside, before zipping up the case. "This is how I usually do it." I was so glad he could hear my mumbling because I couldn't hear my answer.</p><p>I finished scrubbing the bathroom while he started the first load of clothes before heading into my room to help with the mess in there.</p><p>I had barely been home, and I'd managed to leave a mess behind in the few hours I'd spent in my room during this spring break.</p><p>When I joined him later, I felt less than perfect. The shirt I was wearing had splotches of water all over it, just like the sweats, my hair was a mess, and I could bet I stank of sweat, even though I couldn't smell it. His sensitive nose would pick that scent.</p><p>I was determined to take a shower, but I needed a change of clothes.</p><p>In my room, I froze in the doorway. All the clutter on the floor was gone, but what surprised me were the presents on my desk. They were my birthday presents, the ones that had disappeared along with him.</p><p>Edward was sitting at my desk, holding the envelope I'd never gotten to open. His eyes met mine when he heard me coming into the room. He gasped, which I'd never stop finding fascinating. I could take his unnecessary breath away.</p><p>"What's this?" I asked in a guarded voice.</p><p>Edward crossed the room before I was done talking. He cupped my cheek so delicately, I felt like I was very breakable. "You're so beautiful." I had no choice but to believe him when his voice sounded like molten lava, and his eyes shone with love.</p><p>Then, Edward descended for a kiss, and I forgot what I wanted to ask, I forgot where I was, I forgot to breathe. He held me close, kissing me for longer than he'd ever dared.</p><p>When one of his hands went under my shirt, ghosting over my spine, I moaned, pressing my chest into his. "Please," I begged, not entirely sure what it was I wanted. As his lips descended to my neck, I had a moment of clarity. I knew exactly what I wanted and how dangerous it was, so I braced myself for rejection. Edward would never agree to anything that endangered me, especially when he was the star of that dangerous situation. "Love me," I breathed into his ear.</p><p>What I didn't expect was for Edward to lift me and carry me to the bed. He lay me down gently, hovering over my body.</p><p>"I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." He kissed my eyelids. "I love you." My nose. "I love you." My cheeks. "You are my life." His lips covered mine, and I focused on breathing because this was going to end the moment I fainted.</p><p>His hands rolled my shirt up, and I lifted off the bed enough to ease the action. His honey gold eyes stayed on mine until the battle I could see raging within them won, and they dropped to my naked chest.</p><p>My trembling fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, but I stopped halfway when Edward cupped one of my breasts, dragging his thumb over my hard nipple. The contrast of his chilled skin on my heated one was a bigger turn-on than I'd ever entertained in my dreams.</p><p>In the next second, his shirt was gone, and it was my time to explore his marble skin, so toned and perfectly sculpted. He drew in a shaky breath when my fingers grazed over his abdomen. Then, both his hands were on my breasts, massaging softly, kneading, as he leaned to kiss the top of them.</p><p>I'd never considered my breasts something impressive. They'd grown big enough to fit a push-up C cup, but they regularly fit my tattered B cups. Edward had never shown interest this way before. Had he deprived himself of the need to touch me? Of course, the answer was yes.</p><p>I was curious how far he wanted to take this because I was game to go all the way. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of.</p><p>"If I hurt you…" His tortured voice said against my stomach.</p><p>"You'll be the first to know." I stroked a hand through his hair.</p><p>We both knew that if he somehow lost control, I wouldn't be able to fight him off, but we both trusted his instincts to stop himself if I told him so.</p><p>Edward pulled off my sweats, catching my panties in the process. I wasn't expecting to be exposed so soon. My gasp made him pause, his wide eyes meeting mine.</p><p>I pressed my thighs together, crossing my arms over my chest, suddenly incredibly aware of my naked body…my horribly imperfect human body.</p><p>"Bella," he murmured, hovering over me again. His lips caught mine in a gentle kiss. "My love."</p><p>I melted into the bed, forgetting about my worries. I found enough courage in my bones to touch his back and feel the muscles rippling under my fingers.</p><p>"The warmth within your touch…your lovely blush…your smile…" Edward whispered, between peppering kisses over my shoulder.</p><p>I was going to spontaneously combust, especially when one of his hands trailed down my ribs. I arched into him, instantly regretting it. He was gone before I could realize what I'd just felt.</p><p>My eyes focused on him, perched at the foot of my bed. My blanket was bundled up on his lap, and his hands were gripping it so tightly, I feared he was going to tear it by the seams.</p><p>"Shit." I crawled to him, deciding to stop thinking that I was naked. "Edward…"</p><p>He shook his head, not meeting my eyes.</p><p>"What happened?" I had to know so that I wouldn't do it again. "We'll go at your pace."</p><p>He let out a choked sound between a laugh and a groan. "Can't you see what you do to me, Bella?" He lifted his head, and I met his pitch-black eyes, darkened by hunger. The more I stared into his eyes, the more I realized his pupils were dilated, covering the golden color I loved so much.</p><p>I reached out a shaky hand, cupping his bare shoulder. "I'm pretty sure you already know the feeling is mutual."</p><p>The smile that spread on his lips was breathtaking. Edward maneuvered us under the blanket for the first time, allowing me to feel him, skin on skin. It made sense why he'd distanced earlier. He'd discarded his pants, and the only thing separating us was his underwear.</p><p>"If I'm too cold…" The usual concern returned into his voice as he stroked my cheek.</p><p>"No way. You're not backing out now." I clutched at his shoulders, hoping it showed him how much I wanted this.</p><p>"You know, I've never dared think of this moment." Mirth danced in his eyes.</p><p>"Because you're bizarrely moral for a teenage vampire," I joked.</p><p>"When this happened between us, I imagined it completely different," he continued as if I hadn't talked.</p><p>"Different how." I allowed my hands to continue exploring his back and chest.</p><p>"First of all, you were a little more…durable."</p><p>I gasped because he'd just off-handedly admitted thinking of me as a vampire. I thought that was an idea he loathed.</p><p>"Second of all, you'd have at least one ring on your finger."</p><p>I choked on saliva. "What," I spat, my head swirling. "No way!"</p><p>He smiled ruefully. "Of course, she'd face out of control vampires, she'd put herself in the ultimate danger of being the most vulnerable under the only vampire who desires her blood more than anything else in the world, yet, the idea of marriage is terrifying for her."</p><p>"You're serious?" I stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Of course, I am. Please, remember that I come from a time when things were done in a certain order, Bella."</p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry," I said to his hurt-looking face. "Think we have the time for a quick trip to Vegas before we continue this? We might be back in time for dinner."</p><p>It was his turn to laugh. "The idea of marriage scares you, yet you'd do it for me?"</p><p>"Anything, so I don't have to face a brooding Edward for the rest of eternity. I can imagine you throwing this moment in my face, fifty years from now, lamenting how I stole your virtue."</p><p>Edward laughed so hard, the bed shook. "Oh, silly girl." He reached under the blanket, and I braced myself for his touch, but it never came. He threw something white on the other side of the room, then his whole body pressed against mine.</p><p>I was going to die before he got to the good part.</p><p>Edward had taken off his underwear, and I could feel every glorious inch of him against my stomach.</p><p>"No regrets?" I asked, hoping I wasn't putting an end to this moment.</p><p>"I could never regret making love with you, Bella."</p><p>My whole body caught fire at his words. "Are you in control?" Even though I wanted this more than the air I was breathing, I was worried about him. He'd be the one upset if the outcome wasn't favorable.</p><p>"Every other desire fails in comparison to how much my body yearns for your softness."</p><p>Trust Edward to make such casual words sound dirty and make my heart fly.</p><p>I arched into him when his hand cupped over my heated sex. I wasn't even going to dwell about the state I was in down there. I had never considered shaving or making sure I looked presentable. The only time Renee had taken me bikini waxing had been traumatizing enough. It had been a present for my seventeenth birthday.</p><p>As Edward's other hand trailed over my thigh, I realized with horror that I wasn't exactly shaved anywhere.</p><p>"What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Tell me," he urged.</p><p>I swallowed hard, embarrassed beyond words. "Nothing."</p><p>"Bella, please tell me what you're thinking." The hand cupping my sex slid up until one of his icy fingers traced my wet folds.</p><p>"It's silly," I admitted. "I'll tell you later."</p><p>He smiled, dipping his finger inside, catching my moan of pleasure with his lips. Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling of his finger inside me. I'd dared touch myself down there only a few times, never getting the courage to go through with the whole thing. I was as inexperienced as him.</p><p>His topaz eyes stayed on mine, checking if his touch hurt me. The hand on my thigh pulled me even closer, and I could feel his erection against the inside of my thigh. His delicious breath came in a whoosh against my lips.</p><p>"You're perfect," I whispered, knowing he'd need the encouragement as much as me.</p><p>When the tension in my tummy intensified, his finger disappeared, and Edward shifted ever so slightly, his eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>I was about to check if he was all right when I felt it. <em>Oh</em>. My hands grabbed at his back, digging into his marble skin, as he positioned himself at my entrance.</p><p>Edward was perfectly still, holding himself up with a hand planted near my head. Then his eyes opened, reflecting the same hunger I felt.</p><p>"I surrender who I've been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart." The words were spoken reverently as he inched into me. I clung to him, throwing my head back. Edward's lips dropped to my throat, pressing feather-light kisses over the length of it, as he inched slowly inside my body until our pelvic bones met.</p><p>The pitching pain radiating from my groin reminded me of what happened when girls lost their virginity.</p><p>I searched Edward's eyes for any signs of distress, but they looked unfocused like he was in a different world. His hands grabbed the pillow under my head as he stretched his body, starting to move slowly.</p><p>"Oh, God!" I gasped, wrapping one leg over his hip, my hands still searching pursuit on his back. If he were human, his skin would be covered in scratch marks.</p><p>"Bella," he growled, his back arching.</p><p>I couldn't describe how I felt, aside from the fact that I was finally complete, entangled in his wintry body.</p><p>"If I had only known how it feels to be yours," he murmured, kissing my brow.</p><p>"Show me how I make you feel," I pleaded. "Let me see into your soul."</p><p>Edward grabbed my thigh again, never faltering his hip movements, ghosting his fingers down to my knee. I shivered into his arms, making him smile. I wrapped my fingers into his hair, earning a loud groan from him.</p><p>"If I could only read your mind…" he whispered against my lips.</p><p>"It's in scrambles now," I breathed out, meeting his thrusts.</p><p>"I love you more than my life."</p><p>The pressure in my tummy built again, and Edward's movements became jerky. The room was filled with our gasps of pleasure until Edward's deep growl took me by surprise. I felt it through his body, which sent me spiraling.</p><p>The last things I was vaguely aware of were his black eyes and his face pressed into my neck.</p><p>What felt like a lifetime later, though, it had to be mere moments; I blinked through the blissful haze. Edward was by my side, leaning against the headboard like he usually did.</p><p>His expression was hard, nothing like I expected after our lovemaking.</p><p>"What happened?" I could hear the fear in my voice.</p><p>I mentally cataloged my whole body without looking. I still had all the limbs, nothing hurt, and I wasn't bleeding.</p><p>His features softened, and he reached for my hand. "As much as I enjoyed sharing this with you, I wouldn't endanger you again. Not until…"</p><p>"This is the second time you hinted at me as your equal."</p><p>His lips curled up. "I've realized it's inevitable, but the only request I have is to think of Charlie."</p><p>"The last thing I want to do now is think of Charlie," I said softly. "I don't even want to talk about your sudden change of heart about me as a vampire."</p><p>"Come here," he murmured.</p><p>I threw myself against the headboard, still holding onto his hand. The gesture made a cloud of feathers rise around us.</p><p>"My pillow!" I moaned. I scooted away to check the damage, only to notice the whole pillow had somehow exploded.</p><p>"Your throat is currently grateful for the pillow," he said, amused, yet his voice was serious.</p><p>My hand went to my throat as my heart doubled in speed. My eyes met his, realizing what could have happened.</p><p>"Never again while you're still a fragile human," he insisted.</p><p>"It was your first time, Edward. You had no idea what to expect."</p><p>"And now I do, which solidifies my decision."</p><p>"You suck," I mumbled under my breath.</p><p>Edward chuckled, gathering me into his freezing embrace. "You're the most important thing to me. I can't think of losing you, especially at my own hands."</p><p>"Or teeth," I joked.</p><p>"Of course, you'd find it funny."</p><p>I kissed along his jaw. "It was the most beautiful experience in the world."</p><p>"For me, as well. But enough tempting fate."</p><p>I curled into his side, allowing sleep to take me as he stroked my back.</p><p>I wasn't sure how long I napped before I was shaken awake by Edward's urgent voice.</p><p>"Bella, we have to get dressed. Your father is returning home."</p><p>I blinked awake, squinting at him through the sun's glare. I'd come to detest the sun shining on my bed throughout the day on the seldom times we got to see it. Though, at the moment, I had a gloriously naked Edward shimmering by my side.</p><p>"Sometimes, I can't believe you're real," I admitted, stretching against his body.</p><p>"You're awake. I'm real."</p><p>"I know. It's just…"</p><p>"He just turned onto the street," Edward said urgently, sliding out of bed.</p><p>I got only a glimpse of his bare butt before he was once again dressed.</p><p>I felt impossibly shy after everything we'd done. Edward, the ever gentleman, turned his back as I got dressed.</p><p>"Shit!" His loud expletive had me spinning around to face him. "That's not a good idea!"</p><p>"What?" I looked down at my clothes. They were the same dirty ones I'd worn before.</p><p>"Bella, I'm home!" Charlie called from downstairs.</p><p>Edward cringed. "I'll see you later, love." He was out through the window before I could make sense of his bizarre behavior.</p><p>As I made my way downstairs, I became aware that certain parts of my body hurt, but in a delicious way. If Edward wanted me human for Charlie, he better loosen up and do it again, or I was going to lose my mind. He couldn't withhold this now that we had a taste of what it could be.</p><p>"You're home early," I said lamely, ambling into the kitchen.</p><p>"Did you have a good nap?"</p><p>I blushed, realizing I'd been caught. "Cleaning got me tired," I lied.</p><p>Judging by the microwave clock, Charlie was half an hour <em>late</em>, even.</p><p>"Whatever happened to your hair?" He frowned, leaning closer.</p><p>"Nothing," I defended, touching my hair, confused. I could feel feathers…stuck in my hair. I was going to murder Edward. "My pillow exploded," I said.</p><p>Charlie eyed me more concerned than confused. He probably thought I was finally losing my mind.</p><p>The doorbell rang, saving me from further embarrassment. Hopefully, that was Jake. I owed him an explanation, better than the argument we'd had in my room the other day or the cold shoulder I'd given him at the funeral.</p><p>I snatched the door open, aware of Charlie following me.</p><p>"Holy shit!" I shouted, stumbling into the wall.</p><p>Alice stood on my porch. She had a thick scarf wrapped elegantly around her head and dark sunglasses covering most of her face. As she reached her arms to me, I noticed she was wearing gloves.</p><p>Edward had been talking to her earlier, I realized. It made sense.</p><p>Alice showing herself in the sun's glare was definitely not a good idea.</p><p>"Bella!" she squealed, stepping inside the house and hugging me tightly.</p><p>"Can't…breathe!" I gasped.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry," she whispered. "Oh, Bella!"</p><p>I slowly lifted my arms to hug her, allowing relief to wash over me. I hadn't broken down in hysterics at having Edward back in my arms, but I was a mess holding Alice. My brain needed a reset.</p><p>"This is a surprise," Charlie grunted, reminding me we weren't alone.</p><p>"Oh, Charlie! We're so sorry for leaving like that," Alice said fervently, footing the door shut, before slowly taking her scarf and sunglasses off. She led Dad into the kitchen, delving into a mind-blowing explanation about Carlisle getting a better position at a hospital in Los Angeles. He couldn't refuse it, and they had to uproot immediately. She even covered for Edward, who had no idea how to explain it to Bella without making a mess of things. Charlie didn't seem impressed by that, but I could tell he bought her story.</p><p>There were so many holes in her storyline, but Charlie nodded as Alice kept talking. Her family had decided to return when Esme couldn't acclimate to the hot climate, and their new school wasn't what they were expecting.</p><p>"You have to allow Bella to visit us," Alice begged. "I've missed her so much!"</p><p>Charlie looked torn at that. "I'd like to speak to your father first."</p><p>"Of course." She pulled out her phone from her pocket. "We didn't even have service for a while, and I misplaced Bella's number. It was terrible," Alice kept mumbling, sounding genuinely distraught.</p><p>I leaned against the counter, watching mesmerized as she got Charlie wrapped around her finger in a matter of minutes, but he'd always liked Alice.</p><p>Alice put her phone to her ear. "Thank you for dropping me off, Dad. Bella was home. Would you mind talking to her dad and explaining the situation?" Her voice sounded remorseful, like a scolded child.</p><p>While Charlie talked to Carlisle, Alice turned to me. "Get dressed," she mouthed. Then her eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" I mouthed back.</p><p>Her dark eyes narrowed infinitely, and I had no idea if her anger was at me, or whatever Carlisle was saying, though, I couldn't imagine her or anyone, <em>ever</em>, mad at Carlisle.</p><p>"Okay, Bella," Charlie said, making me startle. "You can go over to their house, but you have to be back by nine. They just returned, and you don't want to disturb them from unpacking and settling in."</p><p>I nodded, already on my way out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Also," he added loudly, making me freeze at the bottom of the stairs. "Carlisle promised that you wouldn't be in the same room as that boy. I hope you remember how to throw a punch if it comes to that."</p><p>"Dad!" My whole face grew hot, and Alice giggled.</p><p>"Don't worry, Charlie. Bella will be with me the whole time." She wheeled me up the stairs. "What in God's name did you do to your hair?" Alice froze in the doorway of my room. She slowly turned to face me before squealing so loudly; I was sure I temporarily lost hearing in my left ear.</p><p>I stared at my feet in embarrassment. Of course, Alice could smell what had happened in the room.</p><p>She hugged me so tightly; I was afraid she'd break my bones. "You have no idea how happy I am for you! I told you to trust in yourself, Edward."</p><p>I looked around, expecting to see him somewhere, but he wasn't in the room.</p><p>"He's in the car, parked down the street."</p><p>"Oh. I need a shower," I mumbled.</p><p>"Let me help; you'll never be able to get the chicken coop out of your hair by yourself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ready for Bella to be reunited with all the Cullens?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for sharing your thoughts!</p><p>Also, a big 'thank you' to Fran for helping me with improving my writing and making the story flow better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was twilight outside when we emerged from the bathroom.</p><p>Alice pulled her phone out on the way down the stairs, talking loud enough for Charlie to hear.</p><p>"Thank you, Edward; we'll be right outside."</p><p>I wanted to confront her and ask if she'd lost her mind, but Charlie was likely to see Edward's car parked up front, considering he was the designated driver.</p><p>"Is he picking you up?" he demanded, joining us in the hallway.</p><p>"Yes," Alice answered solemnly.</p><p>I wrenched the front door open, ready to be done with the charade. Edward stood on the porch with his hand raised as if to knock.</p><p>I tried to make my limbs move; I had a part to play. Even though Charlie would have liked nothing more than to see me kicking Edward, I all but fell into his arms. Edward held me tightly, kissing my head.</p><p>"I love happy endings," Alice quipped.</p><p>"Meddling pixie," Edward grumbled, loud enough only for me to hear, but too low for Charlie to hear it.</p><p>"I missed you so much," I cried, hugging him tighter, hoping he felt the pressure and realized how true my words were.</p><p>"I missed you more, love. I'm so sorry for leaving like that. There was no time to explain everything."</p><p>"I already explained to both Bella and Charlie what happened. Of course, you had to make a mess of things," Alice chided him, steering us to the car. "I'll bring Bella back by nine."</p><p>I climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo, allowing the leather smell to engulf me. I'd missed this more than anything. It was one of the earliest memories I had about Edward, the two of us, driving in his car.</p><p>"How much does he hate you?" I was curious.</p><p>"Not nearly as much as I hate myself for what I've done to you," Edward answered softly. He took my hand, not letting go all the way to his house.</p><p>Alice was exceptionally quiet in the backseat, but judging by Edward's frown, he was hearing an earful from her mind.</p><p>When we pulled up in front of the house, dread filled my bones. I felt ashamed to see the others, knowing that my clumsiness was the root of dismembering their family for six months.</p><p>"What worries you?" Edward asked, turning to face me.</p><p>I glanced at Alice, surprised to see her gone.</p><p>"We're alone. Tell me."</p><p>I wanted to roll my eyes. It was faux privacy with the others in the house—they could hear us.</p><p>"How much does your family hate me?" I mumbled, hoping Edward would be the only one to hear my fears.</p><p>"They're extremely worried about your distress right now. No one can ever hate you." Edward caught a traitorous tear with his finger. "I love you."</p><p>When he said the words, they held so much meaning, like I was some goddess to whom he was bringing offerings.</p><p>"I love you more," I insisted, smiling a little.</p><p>Edward smiled back, kissing the corner of my mouth. "We'll be here all night if we start this argument."</p><p>We walked inside the house, hand in hand. His fingers clenched a little tighter around mine as we stopped in the living room.</p><p>They could have been statues if I didn't know better. Carlisle stood behind Esme with his hands on her shoulders, being the closest to where we'd stopped. Alice was perched on Jasper's lap on a couch. Emmett and Rosalie stood near one of the large windows. Emmett had one arm around Rosalie's waist, and her arms were folded in front of her chest.</p><p>"Oh, dear child." Esme enveloped me in her arms, making me feel even worse. A sob escaped my lips. "Hush, everything is all right," she whispered, rubbing my back gently.</p><p>"I must apologize in Edward's name," Carlisle said quietly, joining us. "If I'd known the outcome of his decision…"</p><p>I shook my head, not even bothering to wipe the tears rolling down my cheek. I chanced a look at Edward, who was frowning at Carlisle, nodding his head imperceptibly. He caught my eye, and a smile spread on his face as he wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"I already apologized, Carlisle. For some unfathomable reason, Bella forgave me."</p><p>"Your eternal love was worth some months of agony. I think it proves how we can't live without each other," I whispered. "I'm so sorry for uprooting your family." I turned to Carlisle and Esme.</p><p>"Nonsense, sweetheart." Esme stroked my cheek, wiping my tears. "We already love you as our own."</p><p>I chewed on my lip, taking a shaky breath. "I'd like a meeting after I greet everyone."</p><p>"Bella," Edward groaned.</p><p>"I want everyone's opinion on my decision."</p><p>"And that decision is to make us all feel mortified?" Jasper chuckled, walking closer, with Alice hanging by his arm.</p><p>I winced. "Sorry." I became aware of Edward glaring at Jasper, but Jasper only laughed louder.</p><p>"Believe me, Edward, I've been trying to ease her nerves since you stepped in the house. The only thing I managed was to feel embarrassed."</p><p>I groaned, hiding my face in Edward's shoulder.</p><p>"Let's try by touching," Jasper suggested, reaching a hand toward me.</p><p>Edward was growling low in his chest. I shot him an incredulous look before taking a step closer to Jasper. Alice dropped her hand from his arm, but not before she rubbed his elbow reassuringly.</p><p>As Jasper hugged me stiffly, I finally relaxed. The serene feeling made me forget I was in the arms of the vampire who had almost attacked me on my birthday.</p><p>"Thank you," I mumbled into his shirt.</p><p>"Any time, darlin'," he drawled, pulling away.</p><p>Emmett joined our little reunion, lifting me and spinning me around. I grabbed his shoulders, squeezing my eyes shut. Getting dizzy and throwing up on top of him would be counterproductive to our peaceful reunion.</p><p>I felt Edward's hands on me, prying me out of Emmett's hold. I didn't catch Edward's accusations, but Emmett had an apologetic look on his face.</p><p>"I just missed you, Bella," he said.</p><p>"Oh, I missed you, too, Emmett! All of you." I made sure to hold each pair of eyes for a second until I met Rosalie's.</p><p>She sighed loudly, approaching us. "I was wrong about her. I'm sorry, Edward."</p><p>I was surprised to hear those words out of her mouth because I'd come to understand what a proud creature Rosalie was.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm happy you and Edward have reunited." She offered her hand for me to shake.</p><p>"Thank you," I whispered, not sure what else to say to her peace offering.</p><p>"Yes," Edward said in a grave voice. "We have some news to share."</p><p>I wasn't sure who he was answering, though. I allowed him to lead me toward the dining room. I was amazed to see no dust anywhere, on any surface.</p><p>As everyone took their seats, Edward pulled my chair closer to his, cupping my hands in his. He brought our clasped hands to his mouth, kissing my fingers. I became aware of how loud and fast my heart was beating, but it wasn't like I could control it around Edward, especially when he was touching me or looking at me like that.</p><p>"We can have this conversation in the living room," Carlisle offered, taking a seat at the head of the table.</p><p>"We'll need to vote on some things," Edward explained.</p><p>"Starting with everyone's opinion on me becoming a vampire," I said quickly, earning a reproachful look from Edward.</p><p>"That should be Edward's decision," Carlisle said softly, making all my confidence crumble to the floor. "Though, if it counts for anything, my vote is yes, Bella."</p><p>I met his eyes across the table, feeling tears gathering in mine. "Thank you," I mouthed.</p><p>"Like I said earlier, you already are a member of this family." Esme smiled kindly my way.</p><p>"We'll give best friends forever new meaning," Alice chirped, bouncing in her chair.</p><p>I grinned widely, but the most important votes were yet to be cast.</p><p>"Of course," Jasper said softly. "Would you please stop worrying? Of course, we want you to join the family officially."</p><p>"Anything so I won't tempt you?" I joked.</p><p>Jasper chuckled. Edward huffed, turning to glare at Emmett.</p><p>"Hell, yes!" Emmett shouted. "Maybe when you're a vampire, Edward will loosen up, if you know what I mean."</p><p>I slid halfway under the table, covering my face with my hands.</p><p>"Is dying of mortification a thing?" I mumbled.</p><p>Edward rubbed my shoulders. I was aware of how quiet it had become in the room, but I wasn't brave enough to look around. If they'd left the room, I'd never hear all the votes.</p><p>Edward helped me sit up properly, pulling my hands away from my face, kissing my cheeks, then my lips. I peeked around, surprised to see everyone still seated around the table. Though, their shocked faces meant only one thing. Edward had told them that…he'd already <em>loosened up.</em></p><p>"If we're still voting, then my vote is…no." Rosalie met my eyes for a few long moments. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"You'll have the rest of the night to gloat, Emmett," Edward snapped. I could only imagine what Emmett was thinking. Edward's eyes met mine, but it didn't matter what he'd say. The majority of the votes were in my favor.</p><p>"No," he said softly, brushing the back of his fingers over my cheek. "Not until graduation."</p><p>"I want to help," I reminded him hotly. "The more pressing matter is…" I looked at the Cullens, aware of all the drama I caused ever since we'd met. "Victoria is seeking revenge. The werewolves have managed to scare her off, but she'll come back. I want to be able to fight when she does. I won't let her hurt Edward."</p><p>Jasper was the first to recover from the news I dropped on them. "You just got my no," he said in a serious voice. "You'll be no good as a newborn."</p><p>"Watch out," Edward hissed.</p><p>"The werewolves?" Carlisle asked carefully, looking at Edward.</p><p>Edward nodded. "I'll tell you the whole story later, but after we left, the Quileute gene returned."</p><p>"It was back for a while," I reminded him. "Sam was already a wolf when he found me in the forest."</p><p>"Why were you adventuring into the forest on your own?" Esme asked, worried.</p><p>Edward stood abruptly, pulling me with him. "I'll take Bella back home. I want to apologize in person to Charlie."</p><p>"I'll arrange a sleepover soon," Alice called after us.</p><p>I chewed on my cheek, waiting for Edward to drive far away enough from the house so I'd be able to talk without the risk of being overheard. I figured the main road was a good spot.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize they didn't know the place…where you…" I shuddered, bringing my knees up and hugging them tightly. The hole in my chest threatened to be ripped open if I went down that road.</p><p>"I expect them to give me quite the earful. I apologize in advance, but I'm not staying. Though I'll be there when you wake up."</p><p>I nodded. "Is Emmett going to give you a hard time about…you know?"</p><p>"Bella, Emmett has been waiting for this moment his whole life. I'll spare you all the atrocious thoughts he used to throw at me when I wouldn't find any woman attractive or have any desire to just…be with someone that way."</p><p>"Until me," I whispered, pressing my cheek against the top of my knees and watching him.</p><p>"Until you, which opened another can of worms." He winced.</p><p>I reached over to stroke his hair. "He'll have to deal with me if he upsets you again."</p><p>Edward chuckled. "I'd love to see that. I can't believe Alice didn't allow me to give Charlie a proper apology earlier."</p><p>"Do you think that's a good idea? He's a cop—he has a loaded gun."</p><p>"In case you missed it, I'm bulletproof."</p><p>I laughed nervously, trying not to think of Charlie shooting at Edward, only for the bullet to ricochet.</p><p>When we arrived, Edward walked me inside, accepting Charlie's accusations in stride, before apologizing profoundly and with such empathy that Charlie had no choice but to accept it. Once Edward was gone, Charlie was in a parental mood, reminding me I had a curfew, and I was not allowed around Edward without parental supervision. I promised him that Carlisle and Esme were there the whole time I'd been over.</p><p>The following morning, I was tired since I'd slept fitfully without Edward. He wasn't in my room like he'd promised, so I followed through my morning routine mournfully.</p><p>In the kitchen, I discovered Charlie eating leftovers again.</p><p>"Have some," he offered.</p><p>"Not hungry," I grumbled, glaring out the window.</p><p>"Alice called earlier. She said she expects you for a sleepover and you should bring your schoolwork. She wants to know what she should expect on Monday," he said.</p><p>"Can I go?" I felt stupid asking.</p><p>"Of course, you can. Esme assured me you'd be sleeping in Alice's room. I have no idea how she does it, I swear. Sometimes, one teenager is too much."</p><p>"Me?" I gasped. "You don't even know I'm here half of the time." It was the wrong thing to say, judging by the way his eyes clouded. "I'm fine, Dad. Look, they're all back, and I'm going to talk to Edward more, until we learn how to communicate better."</p><p>He huffed but didn't say anything else.</p><p>"I'll go pack a bag." I hurried up the stairs.</p><p>Edward was by my bed, stuffing my school bag with notebooks. He smiled crookedly.</p><p>"Where were you, mister?" I pretended to be upset, but no one could ever be mad at this Adonis.</p><p>"Just outside. Anything else you need?"</p><p>"A change of clothes? I already know Alice has new clothes for me, but I'd like the option of my comfy sweatpants."</p><p>"The ones that made you steal my virtue?"</p><p>"<em>Your</em> virtue? You were the one turned on by dirty clothes. I don't know what that says about our relationship," I laughed nervously.</p><p>"It says that you could wear a sack of potatoes, and I'll still find you attractive." He kissed me softly. "I'll be in your truck."</p><p>"No whining," I muttered, but he was already out the window.</p><p>I told Charlie goodbye, promising to see him the next day before I trudged to my truck. I threw my bags on the bench before closing the door behind me.</p><p>"Ow," Edward said mockingly.</p><p>"Shheeesh!" I grabbed at the steering wheel. "Being scared to death wasn't something I missed," I mumbled.</p><p>"Didn't you expect me here?"</p><p>"I'm just used to driving alone." It wasn't exactly a lie.</p><p>"What, in the ever-loving hell, happened to your new stereo?" He stared in horror at the gaping hole where my present used to be.</p><p>"I decided I didn't like it." I met his eyes, blinking against the tears filling them. "You weren't very thorough in making sure you didn't exist."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Bella. Do you still have it?"</p><p>"Yeah. Under the seat somewhere."</p><p>"I'll repair it," he promised.</p><p>I started driving toward his house. "Speaking of my presents…"</p><p>"I hid everything under a loose floorboard under the window," he explained softly.</p><p>"They were in my room this whole time?" I groaned.</p><p>He pulled the envelope from his jacket. "Esme and Carlisle got you plane tickets to see your mother."</p><p>His words reminded me how I hadn't spoken to Renee in weeks. She wouldn't be impressed to hear Edward was back.</p><p>At his house, Edward led me to his room after dropping my school bag in Alice's room.</p><p>"Where's everyone?" We hadn't encountered anyone on the way to the third floor, which was pretty odd.</p><p>Edward cocked his head to the side. "Alice and Jasper went for a quick hunt. She's been so excited to be reunited with you that she didn't go the other day."</p><p>"I noticed," I admitted. Alice had been the only one out of the rest of the Cullens to have dark eyes.</p><p>"Of course, you did. Carlisle is at the hospital, trying to get his job back, and Esme is at the store, stocking up for the human." His smile was infectious. "Rose and Emmett are in their room." Edward cringed at that, and I didn't want to know what they were doing. "No, Emmett, I'm not as immature as you."</p><p>"Stop upsetting Edward, Emmett," I muttered, annoyed, cupping Edward's cheek. "Just wait until I'm like you."</p><p>Edward chuckled, opening the door of his room. He froze in the doorway. "You better start your killing spree with Alice," he said jovially.</p><p>I sidestepped him and gasped because in the middle of his room was a large bed. Before I could ask why, awareness dawned on me, and not one inch of my body was left uncovered by a terrible blush.</p><p>Edward walked closer, picking a note I hadn't noticed. He handed it to me, shaking his head.</p><p>I stared at Alice's neat handwriting.</p><p>
  <em>Did you actually think you were going to sleep in </em>
  <em>
    <strong>my bed</strong>
  </em>
  <em>?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: Do get some sleep, or Charlie will be suspicious!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Love, Alice</em>
</p><p>I slumped on the edge of the bed, groaning loudly.</p><p>"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, staring at my sneakers.</p><p>"Emmett, for the love of all things holy, just keep your opinions to yourself!" Edward growled. He sat next to me. "What do <em>you</em> want to do?" His voice was cotton soft, and his fingers traced invisible patterns over my back, soothing my nerves.</p><p>"I want to talk."</p><p>Edward's fingers curled into a fist on the small of my back. If I weren't looking at his face, I'd have missed the way his lips moved, forming unheard words.</p><p>"That's it!" I marched out of the room, stomping down the stairs to the second floor. Thankfully, Edward followed, and he seemed to know my destination because he opened a bedroom door, I'd never been in.</p><p>They weren't naked in bed like I'd presumed.</p><p>Rosalie was at the vanity table, sorting through her make-up tray, trying to hide a smile. Emmett was placing clothes back in their closet.</p><p>I advanced into the room; my finger pointed at Emmett. "You're going to stop mocking Edward! <em>Right. Now</em>," I gritted out.</p><p>Emmett's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead as he fought amusement. "Or what, human?"</p><p>I ignored Edward's loud growl from the doorway. "Or, the first thing I do when I'm a vampire is break your jaw!"</p><p>Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Rosalie started laughing. I'd never heard her laugh, and the sound rivaled the beauty of Edward's laughter. But then again, it was Rosalie and Edward I'd first noticed in the cafeteria; they'd been the most beautiful to my eyes.</p><p>"I have to hand it to her, Edward; she's one brave girl. Not many dare to stand up to Emmett," she said, still laughing.</p><p>"Until then…" I continued, glancing over my shoulder at Edward. "Could you please punch him for me?"</p><p>"My pleasure, love." Edward crossed the room faster than my eyes could catch. Of course, Emmett dodged, but Edward followed him out of the room, throwing threats at him.</p><p>"They'll be at it for a while," Rosalie said softly. She caught my eyes through the vanity mirror.</p><p>"I could help you unpack?" I offered.</p><p>"Come here," she said quietly, getting up from the bench. "Sit down. Can I do your hair?"</p><p>I blinked in confusion. Bonding time with Rosalie? "Uh…sure."</p><p>"I can tell that such down moments are the most boring to you," she said, as she ran a brush over my tangled hair. "In my human days, such moments were quite common. My mother used to do my hair while I played the piano." Her voice was velvet soft and far away.</p><p>"I've always said I was born in the wrong century," I joked. "I love all the activities that happen in the Austen books."</p><p>Rosalie smiled, continuing to brush my hair slowly. "My life was perfect."</p><p>I believed her because even as a human, Rosalie had been formidable surely.</p><p>"I had everything. I was envied, and I loved showing off how wonderful my life was. I was beautiful; I had amazing parents and a perfect fiancé." Her voice hardened at her last statement.</p><p>I met her eyes through the mirror, and they held sorrow, which made me realize that her story had to be tragic. Edward had told me how Carlisle had saved them all at the last minute.</p><p>Rosalie placed the brush on the vanity before parting my hair slowly, as she started working on an intricate braid. "I voted no because you have no idea what you're missing."</p><p>"What's that?" My voice was unusually rough.</p><p>"You might not want it now, but what guarantee do you have that you won't regret it in a few years, a few decades?"</p><p>"I'm not sure I'm following you," I admitted.</p><p>"A baby, Bella. That was the thing I desired the most – the only thing that was ripped from me. I never got a say."</p><p>"Trust me; I won't change my mind. Edward's everything I want."</p><p>"My story is—"</p><p>"I think that's enough," Edward said loudly from the doorway.</p><p>"No, let her talk. I want to hear her story." I noticed how he glared at Rosalie, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Go and keep Emmett entertained; this is no place for a man while the ladies have some bonding time," she told him.</p><p>As soon as the door closed behind him, Rosalie resumed her story. Her voice was quiet, filled with pain as she told me about her fiancé, how much she'd loved him, how she dreamed of having his babies, how he'd done monstrous things to her on the night before the wedding. And his friends had helped him.</p><p>"Oh, God." I cupped my mouth, meeting her eyes as I tilted my head to the side. I was seeing Rosalie in a new light.</p><p>"Carlisle found me left for dead on the sidewalk." Her fingers worked restlessly on my hair, but I couldn't even bring myself to look at the nice hairstyle she was creating. My mind was many decades away, seeing the perfect picture of what had happened to Rosalie. "I got my revenge on them – one by one." Her lips curled up in a sneer. "I left Royce for last. I went to him dressed in my wedding gown. I was kind of dramatic, back then." Her eyes rolled. "Edward says I'm still dramatic."</p><p>I choked out a laugh. My throat felt locked after hearing her story.</p><p>"Of course, I loathed what had happened to me. Especially when Carlisle's matchmaking skills failed. He'd thought I was the perfect candidate to become Edward's partner."</p><p>My eyes widened at the news. I'd known for a while that they were supposed to end up together, but it still baffled me how blind Edward had been. I was grateful for it because, otherwise, he wouldn't be mine.</p><p>"We couldn't have ever been a compatible match," Rosalie murmured, dropping her hands to my shoulders. "I made his life miserable because he was the only man to not find me remotely attractive. I couldn't imagine someone not falling in love with me at first sight. I was pretty vain."</p><p>"Stop hiding behind the past tense," Edward chuckled, joining us, with Emmett close behind. "You are the vainest person I've had the misfortune of meeting."</p><p>"But then she found me," Emmett interjected. "I used to hunt big game when I was human. I thought I'd died after the bear attack and thought I was seeing an angel." He walked to his wife, hugging her lovingly.</p><p>"I was in the middle of berating Carlisle for allowing a still young Rosalie to go hunting on her own when I heard her scrambled thoughts approaching our house in Tennessee. When I saw through her eyes that she had a bloodied human in her arms, I knew she'd done a terrible thing."</p><p>"Of course, because your faith in me was as big as a needle's eye." Rosalie rolled her eyes, touching Emmett's chest. "I saw something in Emmett. I couldn't let the bear kill him. I found the strength not to finish what the bear had started and proved to everyone that I'd found my mate."</p><p>"Carlisle ordered Esme and me to leave the house with Rose. She kept begging him to change the broken man. Carlisle wasn't sure Emmett was going to make it due to the extent of his injuries. But when we returned home a couple of days later, we knew Carlisle had succeeded in changing Emmett."</p><p>"I stayed by his side until the change was complete," Rose whispered. "It was funny how he thought he'd died when he opened his eyes to see me next to him."</p><p>"You are an angel, babe." Emmett dropped a kiss on her lips.</p><p>I had to look away when their kiss deepened. Also, I found an opportunity to ask about transforming into a vampire. "How painful is it?"</p><p>"We're not discussing this," Edward demanded, coming to take my hand.</p><p>"I bet you got a taste of it last year," Emmett said somberly.</p><p>I gingerly touched my scar; the burning feeling in my veins was a memory I couldn't hide from.</p><p>"It gets worse toward the end, and when you think you can't take it anymore…it gets even worse. Then, every trace of pain is gone as your heart stops beating," Emmett explained.</p><p>"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders.</p><p>"Bella has a right to know what to expect. This is a unique situation, Edward," Rosalie chided him. "She knows so much about vampires, yet you kept her in the dark about how she becomes one."</p><p>"Can't imagine why," Edward said sarcastically. "Come on, Bella." He steered me out of the room, and I barely had time to smile in thanks at them over my shoulder before Edward whisked me up to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the lovely reviews. One thing I see that worries you...there will be no baby in this story. So fear not. There are other evils to face.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Monday morning, I woke up alone, which brought a silly wave of panic over me. It felt like everything that happened during the Easter break had been a dream.</p><p>Charlie was gone by the time I made it to the kitchen, where I grabbed a granola bar, which I intended to eat once I reached the parking lot at school. I slung the bag over my shoulder, tugged the hood over my head, and braved the sheets of rain. After locking up, I shuffled to my truck, head down.</p><p>As I reached to open the door, Edward materialized in front of me, making my heart stop for a second before restarting at a galloping pace.</p><p>"I didn't mean to startle you."</p><p>"Well, you did," I mumbled. "Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning," he smiled, leaning to kiss me. "Would you like to ride with me?"</p><p>It was then I noticed his car parked in the street. I felt silly for not checking out my surroundings, but the little sense of self-preservation I had, held me from hoping he'd be there.</p><p>I allowed Edward to take my bag and lead me to his car.</p><p>"Where's Alice?" I asked curiously, noticing she wasn't in the backseat like she'd been at the beginning of the semester.</p><p>"We're picking her up on the way."</p><p>I munched on my granola, staring out the window. "How bad is it going to be at school?"</p><p>"What are you talking about? If you're getting fed up with high school already, I hate to break it to you…" He laughed, amused.</p><p>"Not that. I mean, how do you think everyone will react to seeing you back?"</p><p>"Alice says that the day they realized we were dating was a walk in the park," he admitted.</p><p>"Okay, we're skipping today."</p><p>"It will be just as bad tomorrow. Besides, everyone knows we're back in town. Carlisle was seen at the hospital. Esme went grocery shopping. Even Rosalie went to get gas last night, on her way back to college."</p><p>I had managed to forget the older siblings were supposed to be in college.</p><p>"Awesome," I mumbled.</p><p>"Don't let them get to you."</p><p>"Same goes for you," I reminded him. "Especially when you get a full show of how I acted in your absence."</p><p>Edward parked at the mouth of the road leading to his house, taking my hand. "I'll be on my best behavior."</p><p>"Morning!" Alice skipped into the car, beaming.</p><p>"I can control myself, Alice," Edward muttered. "I won't stoop to the level of a child!"</p><p>Alice's smile widened, her eyes clouding. "It has to be yellow."</p><p>Edward shot her an incredulous look. "Let me prove you wrong," he said seriously.</p><p>"Yolk yellow."</p><p>"Do I even want to know?" I asked, afraid to know the truth.</p><p>"You'll see," Alice said mysteriously.</p><p>I probably wouldn't see it, considering how Edward had seen whatever might happen in her vision, he was going to avoid that situation.</p><p>In the school parking lot, every head turned to Edward's Volvo. Alice patted my shoulder and got out of the car.</p><p>"Come on, love." Edward squeezed my fingers.</p><p>"What do I have to do to persuade you into skipping?"</p><p>He laughed heartily, opening his door. I was ready to climb over the console and steal his car when my door opened, and Edward pulled me out of the car.</p><p>"You wouldn't have gotten too far," he said, amused.</p><p>"Damn Alice," I muttered.</p><p>He wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping both our bags in his other hand, as we walked through the gaping mouths towards the Administration Office.</p><p>"Esme called to have our old schedules back, which means we'll share pretty much all the classes. I just have to sign some papers."</p><p>I nodded, urging him to walk faster, especially when I noticed Jessica making her way to us.</p><p>Alice intercepted us just outside the office. She handed Edward his schedule with a smile. Edward nodded, steering me to English class.</p><p>"Of course, she sorted it all out."</p><p>"How considerate," I mumbled, peeking over my shoulder to see several students pointing at us.</p><p>"It's not that bad," Edward reassured me. "Everything is bearable with you by my side."</p><p>The day dragged. Every teacher made sure to point out how much the Cullen siblings were missed, welcoming them back warmly. As for our fellow students, only Angela and Ben were acting normal. It happened that the only class I didn't share with Edward, I had Angela in, and Ben shared Edward's class.</p><p>Angela only whispered to me how happy she was that the Cullens had returned and that I'd been able to talk to Edward and pick up our relationship. When History let out, I was surprised to find Edward leaning against the wall next to my classroom door. Ben was by his side, his hands stuffed into his pockets.</p><p>Angela smiled brightly, before taking Ben's hand. Edward mirrored their action, curling his fingers around mine, as we ambled toward the cafeteria.</p><p>"Everything okay?" I asked, seeing how tense he was.</p><p>"I'm waiting for the day when Alice will be wrong," he said quietly.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing yet, but I'm about to commit homicide." His grave voice worried me. "And it won't be pretty."</p><p>"Bloodbath is supposed to be gruesome," I joked.</p><p>"You'll have to keep me from following through with my plans."</p><p>"Me? If I matched your strength…"</p><p>"Distract me," Edward growled as we stepped into the cafeteria.</p><p>"Like when you stalked me to Port Angeles?"</p><p>"Please, Bella," he begged. It looked like he was in no mood for jokes.</p><p>I was curious what and who exactly was thinking such things to shake his impeccable control.</p><p>Alice waved at us from their usual table. She had too much food in front of her.</p><p>"Join us?" I asked Angela. "It looks like Alice raided the whole menu."</p><p>Angela looked in Alice's direction, then nodded slowly. We took our seats around the table. I pulled my chair so close to Edward's; I was practically sitting on his lap.</p><p>While Angela caught up with Alice, I focused on relaxing Edward while looking around the room in an attempt to notice who was upsetting him. It didn't take long for my eyes to land on Mike and Tyler, who had their heads bent together and were whispering to each other, shooting glares at our table.</p><p>I noticed Alice warning Edward with her eyes several times in the span of five minutes. I tried to eat a slice of pizza, but it felt like lead in my stomach.</p><p>I tried paying attention to what the others were talking about – some comic book turned into a movie and how the world needed a new superhero.</p><p>A loud crack came from Edward's chair, and when I turned to check what he'd broken, he was already halfway across the cafeteria.</p><p>"Alice, stop him!" I hissed. My eyes flitted to the chair Edward had vacated. It was mangled, one steel leg broken.</p><p>Alice kept her eyes on Edward's back, her lips moving urgently, words forming too fast for me to catch. Angela and Ben were staring after Edward in shock.</p><p>It looked like Alice was unable to stop him because Edward grabbed hold of Mike's shirt, lifting him off his chair. I sprung from my seat, nearly falling over when my foot caught in the broken chair before I rushed to Edward's side.</p><p>"… none of your <em>fucking</em> business! If you as much as breathe the same air as her, I'll make sure you regret the day you looked at her!"</p><p>Mike stared at me in horror, and then his eyes moved somewhere to my right. Mr. Banner was hurrying toward the fight about to happen.</p><p>"Edward, let him go," I whispered urgently. "Mr. Banner is coming."</p><p>Edward let go of Mike's shirt, causing him to fall in his chair, shaking like a leaf. Edward turned to face Mr. Banner just as he reached us. As an outsider or even a normal person, I could tell Edward had never looked more unhuman in school. Mr. Banner eyed him warily, but he looked determined to do his job.</p><p>"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Newton, follow me." He spun on his heel, expecting them to do as told.</p><p>Edward refused to look at me as he walked a step behind our biology teacher, his head down, shoulders slumped. Mike followed them at a safe distance, visibly shaken.</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with Edward?" Jessica cried out.</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at Tyler, then spared Jessica and Lauren a look before returning to our table.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, Alice," I muttered, falling in my chair.</p><p>"That wasn't supposed to happen!"</p><p>"Then maybe you should have allowed us to ditch! Now Edward's going to get detention…or worse. What if he gets expelled?"</p><p>"He'll get detention, and he might be suspended for a few days," she said thoughtfully.</p><p>I groaned, banging my head on the table. "Charlie's going to love hearing all about the delinquent I'm dating."</p><p>"I think Mike had it coming with the way he was talking about you," Ben offered.</p><p>"Edward didn't even punch him. It's about time someone put Mike in his place," Angela agreed.</p><p>"Though I'm surprised, I never thought Edward could be so…" Ben trailed off.</p><p>"Violent?" I offered, lifting my head an inch to smile at him.</p><p>Ben nodded.</p><p>"He's very protective," I explained, which was the purest truth I'd ever spoken about Edward in front of anyone who didn't know what he was.</p><p>Alice's eyes glazed over, then widened and met mine.</p><p>"What?" I felt dizzy like I was going to faint.</p><p>Alice giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.</p><p>"What," I demanded, worried sick about what Edward was going to do in the principal's office.</p><p>"Just imagining Carlisle's face when the principal is going to call him," she explained, laughing some more.</p><p>She wasn't merely imagining it; she had a clear vision in her head.</p><p>I moaned, again pressing my forehead against the table.</p><p>Alice walked me to my next class, promising to see me in PE, which was our last class of the day.</p><p>I slumped in my usual seat in Spanish class, spreading my books all over the desk so that no one would dare sit next to me. There was a chance Edward would join us.</p><p>Jessica sat behind me, patting my shoulder. "What in the hell happened?" She was determined to get answers.</p><p>"I don't know, Jess. Maybe you should ask Mike," I muttered. "I've never seen Edward so upset!"</p><p>"But Michael didn't do anything! He was just talking to Tyler about how you two were already back together."</p><p>"What else did they say?" I was curious, yet eager to know exactly what had enraged Edward.</p><p>"I wasn't paying close attention to them. Mike and I are dating again, so he was careful I wouldn't hear whatever he was telling Tyler. Like, I don't know how he feels about you." She rolled her eyes, scowling at the desk.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jess."</p><p>"I just overheard them commenting over the fact that you've forgiven him, and you're no longer the living dead. They were talking about that movie date you had, the one where you ended up alone with him because of the flu going around."</p><p>"I wasn't alone with Mike." Was that what he'd been telling everyone? Great. "Jake was with us," I explained, awareness dawning on me.</p><p>Edward had seen everything in Mike's head, combined with how he thought about me…it had been enough to snap Edward's perfect control.</p><p>Alice was waiting for me outside Spanish with a solemn look on her face. She handed me something. "For when school lets out." She pressed a set of keys in my hand. Edward's car keys.</p><p>"Where's Edward?"</p><p>"You don't want to know," she mumbled. "I swear, if Newton had half a brain, this wouldn't have happened."</p><p>"What happened?" I gasped, creating the worst scenarios in my head.</p><p>"Drive right home. I'll come later to pick up his car."</p><p>"Alice!" I ran after her in the hallway when she walked to the doors. "Wait! Tell me."</p><p>"Your dad had to come and take Edward in for questioning when he punched Newton in the principal's office. Newton's at the hospital. I'm not sure how badly he's injured."</p><p>The world tilted, and my vision blurred.</p><p>Charlie was going to go out of his way to keep us apart after this incident.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU so much for all your lovely reviews!!</p><p>As ever, many thanks to Fran for making this readable.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When school ended, I didn't drive home. I went directly to the Cullens' house. By the time I pulled up in the driveway, my vision was blurry, and my hands were shaking on the steering wheel. It was the worst panic attack I had in a while.</p><p>The driver's door opened, and cold hands guided me out. My nerves eased slowly, and I was grateful it was Jasper who'd greeted me.</p><p>"Where are Alice and Edward?" he asked, worried.</p><p>"Drink this, dear." Esme appeared in front of me with a can of cola. "You're so white, Bella. What happened?"</p><p>"You mean, you don't know?" I was surprised no one had called them.</p><p>"Know what?" Jasper grabbed my elbow. I wasn't sure if he did it so I wouldn't fall over or to shake me for answers. Whatever the reason, it hurt.</p><p>"Ow," I mumbled, surprised I could feel pain.</p><p>He dropped his hand instantly, but his anxious golden eyes stayed on mine.</p><p>"Uh…Edward got in a fight at school." The words felt foreign coming from my mouth. I'd never imagined I'd have to say something like that.</p><p>"Edward got in a fight?" Esme repeated, bewildered. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"He, uh…I guess Mike and Tyler were thinking enough terrible things to make him snap. Edward warned Mike to stop being <em>friendly</em> with me." That was the best summary I could get. "Then, they were escorted to the principal's office. Where…according to Alice, Edward punched Mike in the face." I slumped against the side of the car. "Dad took Edward to the station."</p><p>"Oh, God!" Esme wrapped her arms around me. "How badly is that boy injured?"</p><p>"Alice doesn't know. I don't know where she is…" I cried into her shoulder. "She knew something was going to happen, but she didn't even try to stop Edward!"</p><p>"They usually have their own method of communication that no one understands," Jasper explained.</p><p>"Well, that method failed!" I shouted. "Not only did Edward punch a human, which is a miracle by itself that Mike still has his head attached, but my dad also had to arrest him! Like, he didn't hate Edward enough already!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Emmett asked curiously, approaching us from the forest with Rosalie by his side.</p><p>I started sobbing in earnest against Esme's chest, and she guided me inside the house. Jasper was left to explain what had happened.</p><p>I was halfway through my second can of Cola when the front door opened, and loud voices carried inside. It sounded like Carlisle and Edward were arguing.</p><p>"NEVER," Carlisle spat. "Never have I ever been so ashamed to call you my son!"</p><p>"You have no idea what vile things that human was thinking!" Edward retorted loudly.</p><p>Esme held me close on the sofa while Emmett looked toward the hallway, entertained by what was happening.</p><p>"You could have killed him on the spot!" Carlisle exclaimed.</p><p>"But I didn't! Trust me. I restrained myself. As you said, he wouldn't even need surgery. It was more like a flick—"</p><p>It became quiet, and I understood why a minute later. Charlie's voice joined them.</p><p>"I hope he's grounded forever, and if I see you within six feet of Bella, you'll have to answer to me."</p><p>I moaned softly, aware only the vampires could hear me. It was going to be a few long months until graduation.</p><p>"What about school?" Edward asked.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Charlie. I'll deal with Edward's punishment immediately. I'm afraid we can't do anything about their time in school, though Alice is my best confidant. She'll enjoy ratting Edward out to me if he disobeys your order."</p><p>"Cross my heart, swear to die," Alice quipped.</p><p>I snorted, picturing Alice doing the Girl Scout sign, too.</p><p>"Thank you, Carlisle. And I'm sorry it came to this," Charlie apologized, though I couldn't hear any remorse. He was probably throwing a party inside his head, for the perfect reason to keep me away from Edward.</p><p>"Go to your room," Carlisle demanded.</p><p>I caught a glimpse of Edward stomping up the stairs, not even looking in the living room direction.</p><p>A moment later, Carlisle led Charlie into the room. Alice rushed to my side, taking my hands.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for abandoning you; I'll explain everything later," she whispered.</p><p>I nodded, meeting Charlie's eyes.</p><p>"Come on, honey. Let's get you home."</p><p>"Alice will drive me home later. I have to talk to her about a school project we were assigned," I lied.</p><p>Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Can't it wait? I'll bet you caused enough drama for their family already."</p><p>I gasped because his words couldn't have been truer, and they sliced at my insides.</p><p>"Oh, Charlie, don't worry," Esme interjected. "Bella is no trouble. If it makes you feel better, I'll drive her back home myself when she'd done talking to Alice."</p><p>"If it's not too much trouble," Charlie insisted.</p><p>I wished the floor would open and swallow me whole.</p><p>Or better yet, I wished I could change the past. That was impossible, though.</p><p>"Don't stay too late," he warned me before heading to the hallway. Carlisle followed him.</p><p>"Oh, God," I moaned, letting my head drop in my hands. "I'm so sorry for everything. It's all my fault."</p><p>"No, it's not," Alice whispered, rubbing my back.</p><p>"No, you're right. It's <em>Edward's</em> fault!" I shouted, glaring at the ceiling. "If you'd changed me last summer, none of these would have happened!" I continued to yell, even though it wasn't necessary; he could hear me.</p><p>A loud crash came from upstairs, then, a few seconds later, Edward appeared in the doorway. "You want to know what made me snap? It was Newton remembering that movie you took him and Jacob Black to see! The things he'd been thinking throughout the movie. Then he realized he'd never have a chance with you because, even though I wasn't in the picture anyone, there was this other boy you were wrapped around!"</p><p>My mouth dropped in shock. I couldn't even defend myself because I hoped Edward could see how Mike's jealous brain had created some sort of romantic relationship between Jake and me.</p><p>My stomach twisted as I thought of all the times Jake had tried more when I entertained the same thought. Guilt ate at my insides.</p><p>"Well, he's wrong," I finally said.</p><p>"The reason I punched him, which was actually a brief push of my fist into his nose, was because he was hoping you'd see him as the victim and fall into his arms." Edward's eyes hardened, never leaving mine.</p><p>"You actually think I'd do that?"</p><p>"Of course not!" he said, shocked.</p><p>"Then why did you do something as stupid as to punch him? That's such a…an insecure, hormonal, teenage boy reaction, Edward! You're so much smarter than that!"</p><p>"I couldn't have worded it better myself, even if I tried," Carlisle said gravely, joining us. "Do I want to know why you left your room?" He turned to Edward.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding, Carlisle!" He scoffed.</p><p>"Do I look like I'm <em>kidding</em>? Sending you to your room wasn't for show. It was to remind you that you've overstepped a big line on how we live our lives. I'm aware I can't keep you inside your room, but what I can promise you now is that you aren't going to be around Bella until you learn how to behave."</p><p>"What," I gasped. Sure, I was mad at Edward. I'd probably keep the window locked tonight, but by morning, he'd be forgiven.</p><p>"A few days away from each other might do you both some good," Carlisle insisted. "And if you're worried about school, Bella, don't. Edward's been suspended for the rest of the week. I just had a phone call from the principal."</p><p>I turned to Esme, feeling a lump in my throat. "Drive me home, please," I choked out.</p><p>"Of course." She helped me up.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," I mumbled to Alice. I also noticed Edward and Carlisle were missing from the room.</p><p>"I'll be damned!" Emmett whistled. "I swear, life was never so entertaining before Edward decided to fall for a human."</p><p>I was too embarrassed and upset to even comment. But I was grateful for Rosalie slapping Emmett upside the head.</p><p>Esme walked me to the Volvo, where I curled on the seat, not even bothering with the seatbelt. She got behind the wheel, finding the key in the engine where I'd left it earlier.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for everything, Esme," I mumbled.</p><p>"I've always been worried about Edward," she said softly. "He was turned so young. I sincerely believed he'd never find a mate, peace…"</p><p>"Peace," I snorted.</p><p>"You'll find it, eventually." She smiled kindly, patting my arm. "When he told us about you and when we got to know you, after the whole James debacle…a part of me expected Edward to act like a teenager."</p><p>"He's always been so in control of everything…" I mused.</p><p>"Exactly. Jealousy is an ugly feeling, hard to understand and deal with, especially for someone who was in love for the first time. It doesn't exactly surprise me what he did. I'm happy that poor boy is still alive."</p><p>"If Mike only knew how close to being murdered he'd been today." I shuddered. "Is Carlisle really upset with Edward?"</p><p>"Carlisle is worried about our secret. If anything happened today, we might be in bigger trouble than Victoria seeking revenge," she said softly.</p><p>"You mean, with the Volturi?"</p><p>Her eyes widened, staring at me for a long time. I didn't even bother to remind her to watch the road.</p><p>"Of course, they told you the story."</p><p>"Yeah, Edward also explained a little more about what they do…" I could recall the dark times in September when he'd confessed about ending his days if something happened to me. And he claimed to dislike Romeo, while acting exactly like him if his love would perish.</p><p>"Well, no need to worry; they have no reason to visit us. You're welcome to come over during the week," she said, pulling up behind Charlie's cruiser.</p><p>"Will I be allowed to see Edward?"</p><p>"Yes, sweetie. Be careful."</p><p>I nodded, getting out of the car, slinging my school bag over my shoulder.</p><p>"So much for grounding him," Charlie grunted when I stepped into the house.</p><p>"Esme drove me in Edward's car. I don't want to talk about what happened." I hurried up the stairs.</p><p>"I hope you see what I've meant about that boy! He's trouble, Bella," he shouted after me.</p><p>I half-expected Edward to be in my room, but that wasn't the case.</p><p>For the rest of the week, I walked around in a mass of nerves. Alice joked that Jasper should be glad for not being in the same space as me. I was still upset with her for not stopping the whole thing.</p><p>As it turned out, Edward was indebted to her for proving her vision true by buying her a car – not any car, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, reminding me how crazy rich the Cullens were.</p><p>I went over to their house only two times, and only once was I alone with Edward in the same room. It happened on Friday, after school.</p><p>Esme greeted me at the door, telling me to go to Edward's room and give him the schoolwork he'd missed. The other time I'd been over, he'd been around me long enough to greet me and express how awful he felt for his behavior. At least, he'd had time to think about what he'd done wrong.</p><p>When I stepped into his room, I gasped, having forgotten about the bed. Though, one of the posters was missing. It looked ripped off.</p><p>"What has the bed done wrong?" I asked.</p><p>Edward placed the book he was reading on the couch and came to me. "It was the closest thing to me when you shouted at me on Monday."</p><p>I cringed. "It all feels like a bad dream."</p><p>"Believe me; this has never happened before…to any of us. It has been a challenge to restrain myself and not inflict the same treatment on Emmett."</p><p>I managed a small smile. "I can only imagine the things he had to say."</p><p>"Trust me; you don't." Edward wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head. "I've missed you so much."</p><p>"So, who restrained you from coming to me?" I was curious.</p><p>"Esme has been handed that task because I'd never fight her."</p><p>"Did Jasper tell you how he saved me from my failed attempt to sneak out and come over?" I giggled, feeling my cheeks heating.</p><p>"Oh, he did." Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "What was in your head to climb out the window?"</p><p>"You do it all the time," I protested. "Hell, even Jake did it a couple of months ago."</p><p>"Love, I'm not likely to end up dead if I fall, which I don't. Same goes for your friend, though he might break some bones."</p><p>"I see how that plan was terrible, but it was worth a shot." I grinned, kissing his mouth. "Jasper cushioned my fall as much as possible. I still have a bruise on my thigh."</p><p>Edward shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"</p><p>"Show me how much you've missed me."</p><p>He intertwined our fingers, pulling me to the bed. My heart sped up, making him chuckle. We sat down, and Edward cradled my face in his hands.</p><p>"Not until you're immortal," he whispered against my lips.</p><p>I was ready to protest, but I remembered that at least one other vampire was in the house. I wouldn't subject Esme to our ridiculous argument about Edward being afraid to sleep with me again.</p><p>Instead, we leaned against the headboard and made out for what felt like hours. At least, Edward had forgotten about his fear of hurting me if the kiss went on for longer than a minute, for which I was grateful.</p><p>One of his hands was under my shirt, tracing my ribs, when he stiffened, snatching his hand away. I barely had time to register I was alone on the bed when the contents of my school bag were dumped on the floor. Edward sprawled next to the textbooks, casually flipping through my History notes.</p><p>I understood too late what was going on. It was embarrassing really, but my brain usually clouded around Edward.</p><p>I dove for my English book when the door of his room started opening. Too late, I realized it was upside down.</p><p>Carlisle stood in the doorway, watching us with an amused expression.</p><p>Edward shrugged, catching his eye. "Of course, you'd think that," he groaned. "You'll never catch me acting as immaturely as Emmett!"</p><p>I snorted because his juvenile behavior had landed him in trouble, to begin with.</p><p>"You know what I mean," Edward said, glancing at me. "Oh! When?" Edward turned to Carlisle, tension radiating from his body.</p><p>I chewed on my lip, wishing they'd stop this one-way communication.</p><p>"We'll be downstairs in a minute," Edward promised. "Did Charlie give you the file?"</p><p>Carlisle only nodded before leaving the room.</p><p>"Is this about you getting arrested?" The words sounded alien to my ears.</p><p>Edward helped me out of bed, wrapping his arms around me. "Victoria's back. She attacked some hikers."</p><p>My heart clenched in fear. "Tell me Charlie's not trying to find her!"</p><p>"He doesn't even know what he's looking for. Carlisle got a copy of his file about the latest case."</p><p>I allowed Edward to carry me downstairs so we'd be in the dining room as fast as he wanted. There were many police reports spread all over the table. Emmett was standing behind a chair, scanning one of them. Jasper was bend over several pages, a frown on his face.</p><p>"How can you be sure?" Edward asked in a bleak voice, going to Jasper's side.</p><p>"The pattern is all wrong. These murders happened at the same time, but she couldn't have been in both these places." Jasper pointed a finger to the pages in front of him.</p><p>"She's not that smart," Edward insisted.</p><p>"Remember how Laurent warned us not to underestimate Victoria? And just a few weeks ago…when I bumped into Laurent…Victoria knew all along what was going on. She knew you were gone. She knew I was all alone. The only thing that kept her away, that kept me safe…were the wolves." I spoke in a small voice, fear gripping at my insides. "I don't know what Jasper found out, but I expect Victoria to use all her weapons to win this."</p><p>Edward's snarl made me jump back, bumping into Rosalie, who just stepped into the room.</p><p>"Stop scaring Bella, and tell us already what you found out," Rosalie demanded.</p><p>I hadn't expected our bonding time to turn into a blooming friendship.</p><p>"Wait until Alice works her magic on convincing Charlie about Bella spending the weekend here," Jasper said seriously. "She should be back soon."</p><p>I slumped in a chair, staring at the files on the table, my stomach-turning. They all had pictures of the victims. One of them caught my eye – it was a missing person's APB.</p><p>"Someone escaped her!" I gasped, lunging for that page.</p><p>"I wouldn't say escaped," Jasper said carefully.</p><p>"Until your theory is proved right, let me believe Bella's words," Edward added, gripping the back of a chair.</p><p>He and Jasper started talking in hushed voices, too quiet for me to catch. Emmett walked to my side, rubbing my back. "Investigator is a career I wouldn't have chosen for myself."</p><p>I cracked a smile, leaning into his touch. "Should I let Jake know about this?"</p><p>"That's a good idea," Carlisle said, coming into the room. "They should be aware that we'll track her in the woods if it comes to that. We'll be mindful of the treaty bounds."</p><p>"That's a terrible idea!" Edward spun around to face Carlisle.</p><p>"It's reasonable," I mumbled. "Can I have your phone to call Jake?"</p><p>A muscle spasmed in Edward's cheek as he frowned at Carlisle. Then his head turned to the door, several seconds before Alice appeared in the room.</p><p>"I'm taking Bella home after we talk, and I'm staying," Edward muttered, slowly turning to face Carlisle again. "And I will talk to the mutt."</p><p>"I couldn't convince Charlie to let you have a sleepover. I guess he believes you're a sneaky teenager," Alice giggled.</p><p>I blushed, refusing to look at Jasper, who chuckled quietly.</p><p>The meeting was brief, or so it felt to me. They scanned the files on the table; Jasper finally explained how he thought the missing boy might be a newborn vampire, helping Victoria. His role could be to distract the Cullens, so I'd be left alone, which didn't make sense. Victoria wasn't stupid.</p><p>By the end of the meeting, I wasn't sure what the plan was, but if Edward had to go hunting, there would be another vampire with me. I'd never be left alone.</p><p>Edward didn't even whine about my truck's speed on the way to my house, which showed how worried he was about what was happening.</p><p>"See you in my room?" I asked after parking.</p><p>His eyes darkened, turning into slits before he rushed out of the car. I caught a glimpse of him scaling the tree under my window.</p><p>I was worried, too, but at least I tried to act normal.</p><p>As I walked to the front door, I noticed Jake's bike parked in the spot Dad's cruiser usually was. I hadn't even noticed Charlie wasn't home.</p><p><em>Shit!</em> Jake was in my house.</p><p>I ran inside, hoping I wouldn't find them in a headlock. I checked the kitchen, keeping a ray of hope that Jake would be there.</p><p>Of course, he wasn't.</p><p>I sprinted up the stairs, my heart beating wildly in my chest. I nearly fell over when I entered my room.</p><p>Jake leaned against my desk, his arms folded across his chest, his bulging muscles making him look intimidating. He'd never looked scary in my eyes until that moment.</p><p>Edward was staring at my closet; his fists curled tightly.</p><p>"Uh, what's going on?" I breathed out.</p><p>"It's not safe for you to be here," Edward said slowly. "Jasper's right."</p><p>"What?" I sat on my bed, feeling faint.</p><p>"There's a scent I don't recognize in the room. Someone touched your clothes." Edward's head snapped up to glare at Jake.</p><p>"Bella will be much safer in La Push!" Jake voiced his thoughts.</p><p>"You would, wouldn't you?" Edward sneered, coming to my side.</p><p>I could only bet what Jake might be thinking, probably something different than what he said. "It was that boy?" I asked, trying to distract them from the blooming fight.</p><p>"Most likely," Edward said softly. "Don't worry. If Carlisle can't convince Charlie to let you stay over, at least for the weekend, I'll be here."</p><p>"We want to help," Jacob said. "Tell me what the plan is."</p><p>"We don't have a plan yet, but if Victoria comes close, she won't be around for long," Edward explained.</p><p>"So, you're going to wait around for her to come? We don't mind tracking her, as long as we get to sink our teeth in <em>some</em> leech."</p><p>"Jake," I protested.</p><p>"She has a newborn vampire with her," Edward told him. "They're the most dangerous of our kind. They're ruled by their instincts and much stronger because their own blood is still in their system. If he feeds often, you have a lethal enemy in your face."</p><p>"We can take care of ourselves."</p><p>I shuddered because when he spoke in the name of the pack, it was scary. He wasn't my Jacob anymore.</p><p>His black eyes met mine. "And we won't mind keeping vigil over Bella until this is over."</p><p>"Very considerate of you, Jacob," Edward said softly, no note of sarcasm in his voice. "Tell Sam to call Carlisle and hash out the details."</p><p>Jake nodded, pushing away from my desk. He lifted a brow at me, and I stumbled to him, hugging him tightly.</p><p>"You have to be careful," I urged him.</p><p>"Don't worry about me," he whispered, stroking my back. Then he was gone, and I felt cold as I was left standing in the middle of my room.</p><p>I slumped back on the bed, glancing at Edward, who looked like he was in pain. "What, now?"</p><p>"Try not to worry about this. If we get the wolves as allies, Victoria and this boy don't stand a chance."</p><p>Later that night, while Charlie was asleep in his bed, I was pacing in my room. Edward was on my bed, following my body with his eyes, restraining himself from asking his usual question: <em>What was I thinking?</em></p><p>I didn't even know the answer myself because my thoughts were jumbled. One thing I knew for sure, the longer I stayed human, the more danger I could bring to myself and everyone around me.</p><p>"A vampire was in my room," I said, my voice sounding unusually rough. "Charlie could have been home," I continued before Edward could say anything. "He's going to end up hurt any way you look at it. Whether someone tells him I died a horrible death in June or tomorrow! I'm done being reasonable."</p><p>Edward clenched his jaw. "Newborn vampires are led by their thirst – for blood, for fighting, for destruction. You'll only be an inconvenience if we turned you now."</p><p>"<em>An inconvenience</em>?" I roared. "Wow, Edward! <em>Wow</em>…"</p><p>"Shhh!" He kept his eyes on my door. "Get in bed! Charlie's coming."</p><p>I barely got the blanket over my legs when the door opened. Charlie's worried face came into view from the dim hallway light.</p><p>"Uh, nightmare," I lied, tugging the blanket over my body.</p><p>Instead of leaving, he came to sit next to me. "I'm so proud of you for listening to me this week."</p><p>"It's not like I had a choice. I totally get how house arrest felons feel."</p><p>He chuckled. "I talked earlier with Carlisle. I'm amiable to let you see that boy, but it has to be under an adult's watchful eye. I know what it did to you…being away from him."</p><p>"Charlie…" I groaned. It was everything I didn't want during my fight with Edward, to be reminded what it's been like to be without him. He'd refuse to continue our conversation and brood for the rest of the night.</p><p>"You can invite him over after school, but you can only stay downstairs."</p><p>"Alone?" I was digging my own grave. "Didn't you just say something about adult supervision?"</p><p>"At his house. Here, I trust you to respect my rules."</p><p><em>Wow. Low blow, Dad</em>. "Okay. Thanks."</p><p>"He's a good kid. He must love you a lot to throw punches to defend your honor."</p><p>"Ooookay…goodnight, Dad." I groaned, making a feeble attempt to push him away.</p><p>"Night, kiddo."</p><p>I burrowed my face into my knees. Not long after the door shut behind Charlie, I felt Edward's arms around me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bella." I knew exactly why he was apologizing, which opened the flood gates.</p><p>He knew that despite the fact Charlie and I didn't show it, we loved each other, and Charlie admitting he accepted Edward as my boyfriend was like he was giving me his blessing. And there would be pain on both sides when I became a vampire.</p><p>I pressed my face into Edward's shirt, and he held me tightly as I sobbed myself to sleep.</p><p>Our argument would pick up as soon as the pain tearing at my chest would subside, but at the moment, all I could think of was Charlie's devastated face at the news of me dying. I had to remember and beg Carlisle to give him some calming drugs before bearing the terrible news.</p><p>The last thing I wanted was to know that Charlie died after hearing what happened to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Too bad Edward didn't do more damage to Mike, huh?</p><p>Reviews are love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the most intense chapters I'd ever written.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following week turned out to be educational. Sam's pack was willing to help. There had been no need for any of them to play vigil at my window. I had my vampires taking turns; even with Edward in my room, there was at least another member of his family nearby.</p><p>This arrangement kept them from hunting. Edward had braved a quick hunting trip on his own, while Jasper stood sentinel, on Thursday night.</p><p>Friday, when school let out, Edward drove me home.</p><p>"Pack some clothes and come over after you kick the dog out." His eyes were on Jake's bike parked in front of my house.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"No detours," he insisted, leaning to kiss me.</p><p>"I promise." It would be the first time since the last Friday that I'd be without one of them around.</p><p>The rest of his family was ready to go hunting, leaving the house to us. Of course, Charlie didn't know that.</p><p>I slushed through the puddles toward the front door, not bothering to look surprised when I saw Jake in the kitchen. He was glaring out the window.</p><p>"When would you two understand that I'm tired of this enemy become an ally, but still an enemy thing?" I groaned.</p><p>"Hello to you, too," Jacob smiled brightly.</p><p>"Why are you here?" I immediately realized how rude I sounded. "I mean, any news?"</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes. "Of course, I can't drop by for a social visit anymore. I'm forgotten now that your bloodsucker is back."</p><p>"I didn't mean it like that," I apologized. "I'm anxious."</p><p>"We all are, Bella. We almost had her the other night, but she dashed on the other side of the river…on their land. I was ready to blur the lines, just to end her, but Sam stopped me."</p><p>"If it meant killing Victoria, I doubt that the Cullens would have been upset," I mumbled.</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not. It's best to keep this new collaboration as clean as possible," he said softly. "What are your plans for this evening?"</p><p>I wanted to hang out with him, but Edward would be livid. Especially with Victoria's threat looming over our heads.</p><p>"I can only stay for a few hours," I said, carefully avoiding any solid plan in my head. If Alice saw me heading to La Push, I was doomed.</p><p>"Let's go." Jake's smile was radiant, something I hadn't seen at him in a long time.</p><p>"Let me pack a bag first. I'll head to Edward's after."</p><p>I followed Jake's bike to La Push, all the while feeling like I was committing a crime. Edward would be so mad, but I was ready to face another argument with him if I could have at least one hour alone with my best friend.</p><p>True to his words, Jake didn't try to keep me for the bonfire the pack was attending. We walked on the beach for a while, talking about anything but what was hanging over us like an angry cloud.</p><p>It was dark outside when I pointed the truck back to Forks. At one shoulder in the road, a set of headlights flashed into my rearview mirror, and my heart jumped in my throat. I couldn't see the driver, but the shiny, silver Volvo was unmistakable.</p><p>"Please don't be mad," I mumbled.</p><p>I drove all the way to his house with his car two feet away from the rear of my truck.</p><p>I barely had the engine shut, when my door opened, and Edward had me in his arms. "If me punching Newton was reckless, what you did was the epitome of reckless, Bella!"</p><p>I touched his cheek, meeting his anxious golden gaze. "I just missed my best friend."</p><p>"Alice was just leaving when she had a vision of your future vanishing. She kept searching, only to see me following you home from the treaty line. We think she can't see around the wolves, because they're so different. They disappear from this world only to materialize in another form during the transformation. But that's my theory."</p><p>"Oh." It made sense. Now that I knew Alice couldn't see me if I decided to go to La Push, I planned to use it for my future advantage.</p><p>"Don't forget we'll know exactly where you are if she doesn't see you," Edward warned.</p><p>"Hey! I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I slapped his shoulder half-heartedly.</p><p>"You just got that mischievous look in your eyes." He kissed my brow before leaning into my truck to grab my bag. "A shower is in line for the wet dog stinking human."</p><p>"Everyone smells fine to me," I mumbled. Jake had just told me how sickeningly sweet I smelled.</p><p>Smiling indulgently, Edward picked me up in his arms, taking me to his room. He actually walked slowly, kissing my face all the while.</p><p>I foolishly got my hopes up when he drew me a bath instead of starting the shower. His actions led me to believe he'd changed his mind, and he was going to make love to me again, especially when he helped me out of my clothes.</p><p>"Join me?" I offered when I was seated in the bathtub.</p><p>He grimaced, crouching by the tub. "Maybe another time."</p><p>"We're all alone, Edward." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Please."</p><p>His eyes softened a fraction, as his hand reached out to stroke my cheek. "What if there are no pillows to save you this time?"</p><p>"Good riddance! You'll change me," I scowled.</p><p>"Oh, Bella!" He leaned closer, kissing my brow. "If I lose control like that, there might not be…" He closed his eyes, cringing as if he was in pain. "I won't be able to stop if I bite you when I'm driven by thirst."</p><p>His words sent my heart into overdrive. Edward had never been so brutally honest with me about his desire for my blood.</p><p>"Even if I've come to tolerate your scent, even if I've once tasted your sweet ambrosia, nothing and no one will be able to stop me once I bite you if I lose control." A shiver ran down my spine, which didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He stood, an apprehensive look on his face. "Did I frighten you?"</p><p>I wasn't going to admit that for the first time, his words hit home. "But if you bite me…to change me? How will that be different?"</p><p>"I've been around Carlisle long enough to know what he's done during those times. I can't promise you I'll succeed. That's why I want you to consider Carlisle as your creator."</p><p>"Come here," I whispered, extending a hand toward him. He returned to my side, stroking my palm. "It's silly, but I want your venom to replace my blood and make me a vampire." If my cheeks got any hotter, they'd probably catch fire.</p><p>Edward smiled, and his eyes grew a shade darker. "That's one hell of a fantasy, Bella."</p><p>"Please," I begged.</p><p>"I can't deny you anything when you plead with me like this." His lips came over mine, kissing me slowly. "I'll try."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>He allowed me some privacy to finish my bath.</p><p>We spent the rest of the evening on his couch watching movies until my head fell against his shoulder. I was aware he carried me to the bed, but I was too tired to open my eyes.</p><p>On Saturday, at one point, I was sure his walls had crumbled. We'd been making out on his bed for what felt like hours, and my lips felt bruised. Edward's hands had adventured under my shirt, and I dared to straddle his lap. When he pushed me against the mattress, I was sure we were going to make love again, especially when I managed to get his pants undone.</p><p>"Bella," he groaned, pulling away. "You don't play fair."</p><p>"Remember, I'm the villain stealing your virtue," I joked, hoping the traitorous tears wouldn't spill from my eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward stared earnestly into my eyes, making me feel even worse.</p><p>"I have this feeling that you won't lose control, because you know what to expect," I reminded him. "The last time, it took you by surprise…the newness of the feeling, the intensity…please, Edward. <em>Please</em>." I crawled to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. A terrible thought occurred to me as he carded his fingers through my hair. "Did you enjoy it?"</p><p>Edward barked a short laugh, his shoulders shaking in amusement. "You think I didn't enjoy myself?"</p><p>"I don't know what to believe anymore."</p><p>"Oh, silly girl. It was the best experience of my existence."</p><p>I pulled away far enough to look him square in the eyes. "Then, <em>please</em>."</p><p>And just like that, he melted into my arms, laying me back on the bed. Edward took his time, kissing every inch of my body until I was sure I was going to self-implode. Then he made love to me until the early hours of the next morning, when weariness made me succumb to dreamland.</p><p>On Sunday, I woke up alone in bed. There was a glass of orange juice on the nightstand and a small stack of pancakes next to it. As I drank from the glass, I noticed the iron headboard was mangled beyond repair.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Edward's motive behind my breakfast was deeper. He was somewhere in the house, brooding.</p><p>Taking a pancake in my hand, I wrapped the bedsheet around my body, going in search of my vampire. I only had to follow the piano notes to find Edward.</p><p>He scooted to the left, without breaking the song he was playing. I curled next to him. His eyes were closed as his fingers flew over the ivories. The piece he was playing sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember its name. I didn't even bother asking.</p><p>Edward inclined his head toward me, his eyelids fluttering open. A small groan escaped his lips when he saw what I was wearing, but he didn't move his hands off the piano. As he leaned closer to kiss my lips, he started playing my lullaby.</p><p>"I love you so much, Bella."</p><p>I pressed my face into his neck, murmuring, "I love you, Edward."</p><p>We spent the day doing homework, and in the early evening, I hated that I had to go home.</p><p>"I'll be with you by nightfall," Edward promised, kissing me on the porch of his house.</p><p>"Don't you want to wait for the others to return?"</p><p>"It's enough you'll be alone for a couple of hours. Let me bring your bag."</p><p>I went to my truck while he rushed upstairs. I never made it to my truck, though.</p><p>Halfway there, Victoria materialized a few yards in front of me, making me freeze in my tracks.</p><p>"Edward!" I cried out, but my voice sounded strangled.</p><p>I had no idea how Edward hadn't heard her, but she must have known all the Cullens' tricks by now. She had played him.</p><p>"Run!" Edward's voice sounded just as strangled as mine, coming from behind me.</p><p>Of course, I couldn't even get the chance to think about running before Victoria had me in her arms. My back was against her chest, and one of her hands was around my neck. I didn't dare make any move, out of fear of somehow killing myself.</p><p>All the arguments, my sleepless nights, Edward's vehement denying that we should wait at least until graduation for my changing…it was all in vain.</p><p>I could feel my whole body shaking in Victoria's arms.</p><p>Nothing could rival the horrified look in Edward's eyes when he met mine across the lawn. Our last argument, about whether or not he'd change me himself, seemed silly compared to what we were facing.</p><p>He materialized in front of me, calculating the best way to rip me from Victoria's claws without breaking my bones. Victoria saved him the trouble by flinging me away.</p><p>My body slammed against the front of my truck, and immediately pain too much to bear crippled me, and I crumpled to the ground. I wasn't sure which part of my body hurt the worst, but of one thing I was certain: I was bleeding.</p><p>I tried to keep my eyes on the entangled bodies fighting a few feet away from me. I hoped with every fiber of my body Alice had somehow seen this, and the others were returning immediately.</p><p>Victoria was ten thousand times stronger and scarier than James had ever been. She was a vampire who fed on humans, which meant she could win the fight, considering Edward's last hunt had been short and clearly not satisfying since his eyes hadn't been quite my favorite golden color upon his return.</p><p>She was also lithe, and every time she evaded Edward's arms, she made a run for my crumpled body. Edward caught her easily each time. The snarls and growls coming out of their mouths made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.</p><p>My legs were broken, maybe even my back, and the pain in my chest was unbearable; making it hard to breathe. My arms shook in my effort to keep myself in a semi-upright position, but they too soon gave out. The pain came in waves, making me nauseous.</p><p>I was losing my battle to stay conscious.</p><p>I caught glimpses of their enmeshed bodies, and suddenly everything stopped. Even my heart as I stared in horror at the image in front of me. Victoria had her arms wrapped tightly around Edward's neck. I could hear cracking, which could mean only one thing. I wasn't an expert on how one killed a vampire, but it was pretty clear that if she'd behead him, Edward was going to die.</p><p>A terrified wail left my throat as I searched for anything that could distract her and remind her that it was <em>me,</em> she wanted. I flopped on my back, the movement knocking the breath out of my lungs, but I saw exactly what I needed to do.</p><p>My eyes stayed on Victoria as I rolled my bruised and bloody body into her sight. The smell and the pooling blood was all around me. So much. She dropped her arms from around Edward, looking at me with newfound interest. Her red eyes had never looked more sinister.</p><p>I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for her to attack me.</p><p>A vicious snarl ripped through the air, followed by several different growls. I refused to open my eyes, which seemed impossible, even if I wanted. I could hear a horrifying tearing sound, like a piece of metal was ripped apart; then I smelled the scent of burning wood.</p><p>But my pain was pulling me under. And the iron smell…It was everywhere. My eyes burned as it dripped from the top of my head. I knew I didn't have much time left. Things were getting darker…no whiter, white light.</p><p>"Oh, God, Bella, you silly beautiful girl." I heard Edward's velvety voice cry above me. He kissed my lips before his pressed against my throat, making my eyes shoot open when I felt his teeth sinking into my skin. Then, his lips ghosted over my wrists.</p><p>"Shhh, love. I'll make sure your pain goes away."</p><p>"You…bit…" I didn't get to finish the sentence because a familiar fire licked at my wrists, crawling up to my elbows and making its way to my shoulders. I screamed through the fire taking over my neck and spreading through my whole head. "Burns," I yelled.</p><p>Edward's cool arms around me did nothing to soothe the ache. I couldn't make my hands move to grip at his shirt and shake him, demanding him to make the pain go away.</p><p>My throat felt raw, but I couldn't stop screaming. I had never felt pain of such intensity. Somewhere deep in my subconscious, I was aware of what was going on, but my whole focus was the excruciating pain I was experiencing.</p><p>I caught broken words exchanged by Edward and the others.</p><p>"All broken…never make it…your venom…morphine…a while…"</p><p>"So beautiful…glorious…"</p><p>"Shhh…I'm right here, Bella."</p><p>There was so much I wanted to tell him, but I wasn't able to form coherent thoughts, let alone put them in words.</p><p>I wanted Edward to go away, as much as I wanted him to keep holding me. I knew for a fact he was suffering along with me.</p><p>I wanted to tell him to make Jasper go away if he was around. He shouldn't be subjected to this inferno, I was feeling. Not again. He'd felt it himself while changing, too.</p><p>"…yes…someone should let her dad know…"</p><p>My agonized scream was a combination of the burning pain in my veins and the pain I'd put Charlie through. It was what I'd wanted all along.</p><p>Edward had changed me.</p><p>I had no idea how I imagined it to be, but whatever my mind had wished for, it would stay a wistful dream.</p><p>"…is this even normal?"</p><p>"She's always been different." I thought that was Carlisle's voice. It sounded different, smoother, sharper.</p><p>"Yes, she has," Edward answered. His velvety voice soothed some of the pain. "Thank you, Carlisle."</p><p>More agonizing pain later, I heard Edward chuckled. "I don't need the countdown to the seconds."</p><p>I was curious about what they were talking about. I could also hear better. I was certain it was just Edward and me wherever he'd taken us, but the others were close.</p><p>Emmett was watching some game because he kept mumbling about how lousy the players performed.</p><p>Carlisle and Esme were hashing out the details about how to tell Charlie.</p><p>"I'm going to rip his head off if he doesn't leave!" Rosalie's clear, tinkling voice sounded angry.</p><p>"I'll talk to him. Come and sit with Bella, please."</p><p>"Just give him a swift kick in the ass," she said, from much closer. "I can smell the stench from here!"</p><p>"He won't cause trouble; he doesn't even know what happened. But what he did is very noble."</p><p>Rosalie snorted. She sat next to me wherever I was, and I strained my hearing to Edward's muted steps departing.</p><p>I wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but I used my nose to inhale sharply. Edward's scent was the first thing that hit me like a wrecking train. I'd never expected for his scent to get better with my change. More scents came into focus: linen, cotton, something floral – roses? And, the scent of a dirty, wet dog who had rolled in something that had probably died.</p><p>Edward's voice was soft and coming from afar, but I could hear it as clear as if he were next to me.</p><p>"Hello, Jacob. Thank you so much for stepping in with your brothers before they acted based on indifference and the unknown."</p><p>"Cut the crap; you know the treaty as well as me! You bit her, leech!"</p><p>"Victoria had hurt Bella beyond Carlisle's capabilities of healing her as a doctor."</p><p>I writhed around as a new pain ripped through my chest. Rosalie touched my hand, shushing me.</p><p>"Can't you do anything? I could hear her wailing in agony from the main street," Jacob spat.</p><p>"If there had been another way, we'd had found it. Trust me; it physically hurts me to see her in pain," Edward explained.</p><p>"How are you going to explain this to Charlie?"</p><p>"Jasper is taking care of Bella's truck as we speak."</p><p>It took me a moment to realize that my chest wasn't hurting because of the pain I was causing everyone around me. All the burning in my limbs had conglomerated around my heart. It was galloping, fighting a losing battle against the venom consuming it.</p><p>The wail that ripped through my throat was close to how sinister Victoria and Edward had sounded while fighting.</p><p>"God-<em>fucking</em>-damn it, bloodsucker!" Jacob growled loudly.</p><p>"Almost time!" Alice's soprano voice announced as she stepped into the room.</p><p>"No, it's not wise for Bella to wake up to you around," Edward said urgently. "I'll let you know when it's a good time to visit. I have to be with her now."</p><p>My fingers curled in pain, and one of my hands found pursuit on another, unfamiliar hand.</p><p>"<em>Ouch</em>! She's so strong," Rosalie gasped.</p><p>Soft fingers touched my hand, uncurling mine from Rosalie before threading through them. I clenched this new hand as if it were the last drop of water on earth. It kept me grounded.</p><p>"No, Bella won't break anything," Edward muttered, sounding upset.</p><p>He was holding my hand. His thumb caressed my wrist.</p><p>"I'll bet she can hear us by now."</p><p>I turned my head toward the sound of his voice, afraid to open my eyes. What if this was all a dream? What if I was actually dead? What if I was in a coma and imagining this?</p><p>Edward's lips touched my forehead, smiling against my skin. "She's the same temperature as us already."</p><p>My back arched off the bed while my hand gripped his tightly. My heart made three more beats before it went still. I held my breath, terrified of what would happen next.</p><p>Everything was <em>so</em> quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Victoria's out of the picture. Edward and Bella are ready for forever. </p><p>I appreciate and read every review. Thank you all!</p><p>As always, many thanks to my beta Fran.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Also, a big THANK YOU to Frannie for being an amazing beta.</p><p>Enjoy Bella's first day as a vampire.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muted footfalls stepped into the room, and the sound of their synchronized breathing filled the air.</p><p>"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward's anxious voice made my eyes snap open.</p><p>He was hovering over my face. A sound whooshed between my teeth, and I wasn't sure what it was, but it sounded like a warning.</p><p>He'd startled me.</p><p>His irises were tinted with red, testimony of him having tasted my blood.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, love." Edward made to pull away, but I sat up, grabbing his elbow, preventing him from going anywhere.</p><p>I was on our bed in Edward's room.</p><p>My eyes left his for the first time, taking in the six other faces, watching me carefully. All the men were a step in front of their wives, slightly crouched.</p><p>"You're scaring her," Edward snapped. "Bella's not going to attack you!"</p><p>I whipped my head to look at him, surprised. <em>Attack?</em></p><p>His face…I got distracted by his beauty. My human eyes had never done Edward justice. He was majestic.</p><p>"Love?" He cupped my cheek.</p><p>I realized I had yet to say anything. "Edward." It seemed appropriate, the best first word out of my mouth. My voice sounded completely different, like chimes in the wind.</p><p>"Bella," he said breathlessly as he hugged me tightly, and I returned the sentiment enthusiastically. "Careful, Bella. It's your turn not to break me."</p><p>As soon as his words were spoken, I remembered the scene in front of the house. "Victoria? What happened?"</p><p>Jasper started laughing, being the first of the other six to relax. "Of course, you'd worry about Victoria. What about your thirst?"</p><p>My hands went to my throat when he made me aware of the parched feeling. I tried swallowing, but it didn't work.</p><p>"You need to hunt," Edward whispered. "Come with me."</p><p>"Not before Bella sees herself in the mirror!" Alice chirped. "I've been waiting over a year for this moment!"</p><p>The thought of getting out of the bed barely registered in my mind before I found myself standing next to it.</p><p>"Whoa!" I marveled at my newfound equilibrium and how fast I moved.</p><p>My attention was turned upon a sunray shining its way into the room. What fascinated me was seeing perfectly clear every dust particle dancing in the air.</p><p>I went there, running my fingers through the dust, but a new distraction occurred—my hand in the sun.</p><p>"Wow…" I said, amazed. Tiny prisms shone all over my white skin.</p><p>"Let her explore, Alice." I heard Edward chiding his sister quietly.</p><p>I spun to face them and was startled again when the men took protective stances in front of their wives.</p><p>Carlisle's face was guarded, but his eyes reflected my amazed state. Emmett had his brows furrowed in the middle of his forehead. Jasper's eyes were wide and not blinking as he stared back at me.</p><p>Over their shoulders, I could see the others. Esme was smiling encouragingly, her eyes shining in a way that made me wonder if she was in tears or similar. Alice was bouncing on her heels, excited for me to see myself in a mirror. Ugh. I wished that myth about vampires not seeing themselves in a mirror would be true. And Rosalie stood behind Emmett, watching me carefully, intrigued.</p><p>I turned my head to look at Edward. He was on the other side of the bed, his tender smile still in place. There was a mirror behind him, resting against the wall. There was someone else in the room. It appeared the other female vampire was somewhere behind Edward, in my line of vision.</p><p>Another hiss, lower and more dangerous, escaped me. She was gorgeous. Her mahogany hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect waves; her face was smooth and heart-shaped, her lips looked a lot like mine, though. The top lip was slightly thinner. As realization came upon me, I looked into the female's eyes and took a step back in shock. Bleeding red eyes, so scary, so out of this world.</p><p>Watching my reflection in the mirror, shimmering in a ray of sunlight, should have hurt my eyes. But that wasn't the case. I saw perfectly.</p><p>"Bella, love." Edward leaped over the bed, approaching cautiously.</p><p>I grabbed his elbow, spinning him around, making me believe more and more that it <em>was</em> me I saw in the mirror. I had this Adonis by my side, and he was mine forever.</p><p>"Oh," Edward breathed out, the smile returning to his lips. "You're breathtaking," he murmured, taking my face in his hands.</p><p>I allowed my eyes to close for the first time since they'd opened. Wow. That had been five minutes and thirty-eight seconds ago. My new brain could keep track of many things at once without me even paying attention.</p><p>I melted into his arms as he kissed me. His lips upon mine evoked so many intense feelings, making me want to throw him across the bed and ravish him.</p><p>Edward chuckled against my lips, pulling away. "Jasper's jealous of your impeccable behavior. But I must agree with him. Aren't you thirsty?"</p><p>"Thanks for the reminder," I mumbled. As I became aware of the parched feeling in my throat, I knew only one thing could quench it – blood. For the first time since I'd learned about vampires and over the times I'd demanded to become one, I'd never once thought of feeding. Dread filled my bones. "What if I suck?" I voiced my silly fears.</p><p>"That's kind of the point, Bella," Emmett guffawed.</p><p>I winced, pressing my forehead against Edward's shoulder.</p><p>"Just shut up, Emmett," Edward hissed under his breath. "Come on, love."</p><p>He led me to one of the open windows, catching my eye, before waving to the gap below. "Ladies first."</p><p>"You want me to jump?" I gasped. I felt silly as soon as the words left my mouth, especially when a chorus of chuckles erupted behind me. "Here goes the first vampire in history who broke her neck during a jump," I mumbled. I kept my eyes wide open as I leaped down.</p><p>The earth approached me faster than I expected, but my muscles knew how to stretch, my knees bent to cushion the fall. I landed gracefully, a foot away from Esme's roses.</p><p>Someone whistled from above. "That was quite the leap!" Emmett cheered.</p><p>Edward landed smoothly by my side, taking my hand. He led me toward the river, where he let go of my hand and sprung across the water. I took several steps back to gain the necessary speed for the leap, then I followed him.</p><p>What I didn't expect was to land a few yards away from him, behind the first line of trees. Edward chuckled, jogging to my side.</p><p>"You'll learn," he said.</p><p>"Everything is the same, but at the same time…everything is so different," I marveled.</p><p>"It takes some time getting used to this new life," he admitted.</p><p>We walked slowly through the forest, and I allowed him to take me to the best place he knew. To me, it felt like I'd never been so deep into the woods.</p><p>After a long walk, which didn't tire me in the least, Edward stopped abruptly. I halted by his side, without stumbling. The perks of being a vampire outweighed every terrible trait I'd had as a human. I'd been born to become a vampire.</p><p>Edward's hands came to my shoulders as he stepped behind me. His proximity clouded my brain, which made me realize that dazzling me was an Edward thing. He wasn't even trying. He simply had to exist.</p><p>"What do you smell?" His warm breath sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>"You're warm," I said lamely.</p><p>"Focus, Bella," he insisted with a chuckle.</p><p>"I smell…" I felt like I was back in school, not knowing the answer to the question, so I used part of the question as my answer, while I figured out what to say.</p><p>I inhaled deeply, allowing the air around me to wash over me. The forest smelled wet, and of pine and oak trees, the ground had its own scent, but there was something else. My throat burned, not as it had done during my transformation, but like when I had a bad cold resulting in the worst sore throat ever.</p><p>"Yes," Edward murmured, understating I'd caught the correct scent.</p><p>"Grass and something wet…" I frowned, not sure if it was the correct summarization of what I was smelling.</p><p>"Deer," Edward explained.</p><p>Bambi's image danced before my eyes, but I shooed it away. If I allowed myself to think of how cute some animals were, I'd probably starve.</p><p>Edward steered me toward the scent, keeping his hands on top of my arms. "You don't want to startle them. Careful."</p><p>I nodded, spotting one big deer. It was probably a stag. I made to take a step toward it, but Edward held me tightly.</p><p>"You approach from the side, move slowly. When you're within reach, snap its neck before you drink."</p><p>Easy enough, especially with my new stealth and strength. Edward dropped his hands; I did as he'd instructed me. Of course, the deer bucked in fright when I grabbed his neck. I definitely didn't snap his neck correctly before sinking my teeth in his jugular because he kept bucking and making horrible sounds. Eventually, it stopped trashing.</p><p>Once his body was drained of blood, I took a step back, turning away from it. Edward came to me, stroking my hair. His lips pressed to my hairline.</p><p>"It's better than the alternative," he reminded me gently.</p><p>"What did I do wrong?" I asked when the lump in my throat eased enough to let me talk without sounding choked.</p><p>"You have to remember your strength, Bella. Maybe I should have shown you first. When we hunt, is one of the few times, we give in to our instincts and not hold back."</p><p>"What are the other times?"</p><p>His lips curled up. "When we have our choice of fun, take our wrestling matches for an example, or when we fight." His eyes saddened at that, reminding me I still had questions about what exactly had happened in front of his house the other day. "And when we are intimate with our mate."</p><p>I inhaled sharply. "I'm ready to find out how much you've been holding back."</p><p>He chuckled, caressing my cheek with the back of his hand. "Here? At the scene of the crime?"</p><p>I winced, not daring to turn and look at the drained deer. "How far away is our meadow?"</p><p>"You know, it was <em>my</em> meadow – my secret place," he teased.</p><p>"Then, you shared it with me. It's the place I learned so much about you."</p><p>"No place is far enough now. But we have to be careful. We might cross paths with the trails in the forest."</p><p>I nodded seriously. I definitely didn't want to be around humans.</p><p>"This way." Edward took my hand, starting to run.</p><p>I matched his pace easily, which made him drop my hand sometime later, increasing his speed. I caught up in a few strides, grinning at him.</p><p>"You said you were the fastest?" I mocked.</p><p>"What might make me feel better is watching Emmett lose a game of Scanderbeg with you."</p><p>"Deal!"</p><p>Edward's hand shot up several minutes later. I stopped with my nose an inch away from his hand.</p><p>"What?" I gasped, my voice sounding small and frightened. Had he caught a human's scent? I wondered if I knew how to hold my breath like he used to do around me in the beginning.</p><p>"This way," he murmured, so quietly, I doubted I'd have heard him if I were still human.</p><p>I trusted him implicitly, so I watched from close behind him a few feet to our right. My eyes landed on a small herd of deer.</p><p>"First, watch me. Then, you can get one of your own. You have all but ten seconds before they realize the danger."</p><p>I nodded seriously. My darkest wish was coming true. I was going to see him hunt.</p><p>Edward left me standing near a tree as he approached the deer closest to us. He walked in small, measured steps, never taking his eyes off the victim. Then, without warning, Edward ran toward the deer, slinging an arm around its neck. I could hear the clean break.</p><p>His dark eyes met mine. "Now," he hissed before bending over his deer.</p><p>Seeing him like that brought my hunger to the surface. At the moment, there was a battle inside me, and I wasn't sure which hunger was more dominant – the one for blood or the one for the majestic creature feeding five feet away from me.</p><p>My thirst won, and I was already running out of time because the remaining deer were looking around wildly, probably trying to decide the best escape route. I sprinted toward the one closest to Edward. Of course, it saw me. Of course, I wasn't as smooth as Edward had been. But after chasing it for several strides, I broke its neck the way Edward had done with his.</p><p>When my teeth sank into the soft fur, I allowed the hot blood to warm me and soothe the ache in my throat.</p><p>Once I was done, I stood, turning to look at Edward. He was leaning against a tree, watching me with adoration. His clothes were spotless, not even rumpled. I didn't even have to look at myself to know I was covered in dirt and blood.</p><p>He extended a hand, and I rushed to his side, taking it. "Alice's visions about you as a vampire haven't done you justice. You're magnificent!"</p><p>I allowed my eyes to drop from his, expecting to feel my cheeks heat. It didn't happen.</p><p>His fingers caressed my cheek before guiding my head up by clutching my chin. "You're perfect, Bella."</p><p>I threw myself at him, kissing him with all the love and passion I had for him.</p><p>"Do you think you can restrain for three more minutes? We're close to the meadow."</p><p>"Hurry!" I begged as we started to run again.</p><p>Now that my thirst was sated, I could focus on how much I wanted his body. I craved his touch on my body.</p><p>The meadow was much more beautiful than I remembered it. The perfect roundness of it made me believe it really was a magical place. The flowers were blooming in the early April weather. Water drops clung to each piece of grass, making it shimmer in the sun.</p><p>"Join me," Edward said playfully, already running toward the middle. He sank in the grass, but I knew exactly where he was.</p><p>I walked to him slowly, taking everything in – new smells, how I could see the smallest of creatures buzzing around or crawling on the ground, and of course, watching my Adonis shining like a big diamond in the middle of the meadow.</p><p>I threw myself on top of him, earning a grunt from Edward.</p><p>"Shit! I didn't hurt you, right?" I checked, worried.</p><p>"You should probably be more careful," he joked. His eyes danced over my face before dropping to my chest. It was the most blatant he'd ever been, which made me understand he'd been restraining all his instincts while I'd been human.</p><p>I followed his gaze, noticing for the first time what I was wearing. I'd caught the sight of the dark blue dress in the mirror earlier, but I'd been too shocked by my red eyes to pay any attention to it.</p><p>"What happened to my clothes?" I asked.</p><p>"Alice," he chuckled.</p><p>"I can't even die peacefully without her interfering," I mumbled, making Edward laugh. I moved to straddle his hips, only to see the hem of the dress was ripped and dirty.</p><p>"Alice warned me not to let you ruin it. She said it was the latest Valentino collection."</p><p>"Well, maybe she shouldn't have forced it upon me before my first hunt," I huffed. I glared at the tiny rips and the way the material stretched over my spread legs. I tore it further near my thigh to allow me to straddle Edward better.</p><p>"Now it's starting to look like in her vision," he said, amused.</p><p>"Maybe you can help too," I whispered seductively. "You can rip it to pieces for all I care."</p><p>Edward threw his head back, laughing loudly. "As much as I'd love nothing else, I'm not ready for the rest of the family to see you naked." He rolled the dress up, throwing it away. "These…I'm partial about." He curled a finger on the lacey panties I was wearing, then tugged once. The material gave out easily as Edward threw them away.</p><p>I dropped my hands to his shirt buttons, but Edward covered my hands. For a wild second, I thought he was going to say no; then he took over the task of undressing himself. Of course, his clothes shouldn't be ruined, only mine.</p><p>His hands came into my hair, gripping it tightly. I arched my back as he lifted me, guiding his erection into my wetness. We both gasped when he filled me completely. I grabbed his shoulders, anchoring on them, starting to move slowly.</p><p>Edward had been right about every touch being amplified. I had no idea this could get any better, but the way he moved inside me, the way his fingers felt in my hair, his lips on mine…this was the best experience.</p><p>As if reading my mind and trying to prove me wrong, Edward flipped us around, so I was under him. He held me close, as he moved urgently inside me. I couldn't help the tiny sounds escaping my throat. There was no holding back on either side. At that moment, I realized I had this for all eternity. He was mine – body and soul. Forever.</p><p>Edward's grip on my hips intensified as he approached his release. I anchored with my arms under his armpits, holding him close. His growl as he came triggered my own release. Edward pressed his cheek to my breasts, stroking his fingers over my side.</p><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" I whispered, caressing his hair.</p><p>"Of course, Bella." He tilted his head to look at me.</p><p>"I might never return you to the family. I'm going to kidnap you, and we're going to do this until the end of forever."</p><p>He chuckled, leaning up to kiss my lips. "It might give the others a healthy dose of their own medicine. You know, payback for the last several decades where they tormented me with their fantasies."</p><p>"I'll bet we can compete with Emmett and Rosalie," I said seriously.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure we'll win that easily. No man has ever wanted his woman as much as I want you."</p><p>My unbeating heart soared at his words. Edward always knew what to say to make me fall for him a little more.</p><p>We spent the rest of the day in the meadow, exploring each other's bodies, never growing tired. The hunger I felt for him scared me because nothing, except maybe my thirst, would keep me from spending the rest of our days naked and intertwined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We have two more chapters and this little story is over.</p><p>PS: If you like Nessie/Jake, I have a two parts story coming up. This Friday, I'll post the first part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. I love reading your feedback.</p><p>Big 'thank you' to Fran for the beta work.</p><p>Any familiar parts are borrowed from BD. =) I own nothing but the idea for this spin-off.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the jog back home, Edward explained to me what had happened during his fight with Victoria. He made sure to chide me for my recklessness at putting myself out in the open to distract Victoria, but I pointed out that I had never felt so helpless than at that moment. I couldn't just lay there and watch her kill him. Edward told me how my stunt had helped him finish her off and how Jasper had helped, being the first from the family to return.</p><p>Alice had seen the disaster, but they'd been held back in the forest. The newborn boy was on a mission to keep them away from Victoria. He hadn't stood a chance, even if he'd put up a fight.</p><p>"I heard you telling Jacob…" I trailed off, wondering when I'd be able to see him. <em>Did he even want to see me like this?</em></p><p>"Ah, Jacob." Edward slowed our pace until we were walking side by side. "His pack was after the newborn, too. But our family got him on our land. Alice had a vision of you in terrible shape and told Carlisle to hurry home because I needed him there to change you."</p><p>"Great. I bet that went well with the wolves," I mumbled.</p><p>"Did Jacob ever tell you about who his ancestors are?"</p><p>I nodded. "Yeah, he should have been the Alpha, but Sam shifted first. Jake never wanted the title. Why?"</p><p>"But he stood with us the other day, Bella. He fought Sam to take his righteous place as the Alpha. It was the only way to command the others not to attack us."</p><p>"Whoa!" I stopped walking, turning to stare at him incredulously. "But Jake hates vampires!"</p><p>Edward smiled in chagrin. "He loves you more than he hates vampires."</p><p>I stared at my feet, as my eyes stung in a familiar way. I blinked several times, but the stinging was still there.</p><p>"Don't cry, please." Edward held me close. "It was very noble of him."</p><p>I could only imagine what Jake might be feeling, becoming the Alpha – something he'd never wanted, only to save my new family and me from the pack's wrath.</p><p>"The treaty clearly states we shouldn't bite any human," Edward said softly. "When Victoria threw you, and you hit your truck and then the ground, the impact broke your back and caused grave internal injuries, Bella. You'd also hit your head pretty badly. I knew you'd rather I changed you than face a wheelchair and be hooked to machines. You had lost so much blood."</p><p>I stared at him horrified. "That's why I couldn't feel my legs."</p><p>"Yes," he murmured into my hair. "Carlisle joined us as soon as I reached you. I had no idea what to do to make your pain go away. He told me to bite your pulse points for a faster effect."</p><p>"That I remember. I thought you were kissing me, but I was in too much pain to tell you that kisses won't make my pain go away."</p><p>He chuckled. "You were so shocked when you realized I bit your neck."</p><p>"I definitely didn't expect that," I said seriously. "It wasn't my fantasy about you changing me, but when does life go as planned?"</p><p>"Your life? Never."</p><p>I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. His smile widened. "Race you back!"</p><p>I was a few steps ahead of him, but as we approached the white house, Edward outran me easily, making me growl in frustration. He'd made me believe I was faster than him.</p><p>"I'm the fastest in the family, Bella," he reminded me, amused.</p><p>I growled again, leaping across the river and stalking to where he'd stopped to gloat. I tackled him to the ground, making him laugh even more. As much as I loved seeing him so happy, it hurt that I'd lost when I thought I had him.</p><p>"Must I teach you everything? You have to be naked for that to work," Emmett called out from the porch.</p><p>I turned my head to him. Edward wanted me to challenge Emmett at an arm-wrestling contest. "How would you like a little arm-wrestling?" I asked.</p><p>"It's not in my nature to hurt girls, Bella."</p><p>"Bella's the strongest now," Edward reminded him, helping me on my feet.</p><p>Alice joined us, skipping to Emmett's side. "You have to do it outside. Esme's not going to be happy if you break any furniture in the house." Her eyes flitted to me, and she gasped in horror. "Good Lord! What happened to you?"</p><p>I might have lost the ability to blush, but embarrassment hit me strong though I held my head high, keeping eye-contact. "You knew what was going to happen. Maybe you shouldn't have dressed me in this nice dress before my first hunt."</p><p>"I wouldn't cross her if I were you," Edward warned Alice. "She attacked me earlier just because I outran her."</p><p>I bared my teeth at him, surprising myself at my reaction. Edward's eyes widened, then he started laughing again.</p><p>"See what I mean?"</p><p>"Follow me, young one," Emmett said, cracking his fingers.</p><p>I scowled at the back of his head as I followed him around the house. Where was he taking me?</p><p>We stopped near a large boulder with a flat top. He knelt on one side, propping his elbow on the stone.</p><p>I was aware of how strong my new body was, but a wave of uneasiness filled me as I stared at Emmett's bulging arm muscles. His bicep was as thick as my thigh.</p><p>He wriggled his fingers, wagging his brows. "Scared?"</p><p>"You wish," I muttered, slumping on the other side of the boulder. My elbow connected forcefully with the boulder, creating a dent in it.</p><p>Whoa.</p><p>Emmett noticed that, too, and the slight worry that crossed his face gave me courage. I grabbed his hand.</p><p>"On three," he demanded. I nodded, gripping his fingers with all my might.</p><p>"One…Two…Three!"</p><p>I saw his muscles bulging, straining.</p><p>I saw the witnesses gathered around us.</p><p>It felt like I had all the time in the world to win, though my wrist flicked, pushing his hand toward the boulder in the next fraction of a second. Our hands hitting the rock made a huge part of it fall to the ground. I stared in amazement.</p><p>There was loud cheering and clapping, and through the chaos, I became aware of a different sound – steady and wet. It had been easy to mishear it at first due to the tempo of the clapping, but when that quieted, I looked up in the direction of the new sound.</p><p>My eyes met Jake's black eyes. He was standing at the edge of the forest, not moving, just staring right into me.</p><p>I made it halfway toward him before Jasper and Edward grabbed my arms. I cried out, kicking my legs, fighting them. I had no idea how to throw them off, but I did manage to escape Edward's grip. Jasper seemed a step ahead of me, securing my hands behind my back.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt Jake!" I shouted in rage, understanding that was what worried them. "Seriously…" I met Jasper's wary eyes. I tried to calm enough, so he'd read my emotions and see I wasn't about to murder my best friend.</p><p>Jasper turned to Alice, but she shook her head slowly. I groaned in frustration.</p><p>"I think you should take her word for it, Jasper," Edward said quietly, hovering by my side.</p><p>I turned to look at Jake, who had backed into the forest. His heart was beating a tad faster. Was he scared of me? Was he worried for me?</p><p>Then, it hit me as I calmed my breathing. The atrocious smell I'd scented during my transformation. Now I understood what everyone had meant about wet dog smell.</p><p>"Not even I am so desperate to think of drinking that putrid scented blood," I muttered to Jasper.</p><p>The only one amused was Jake, who chuckled. His shoulders sagged as he took a few steps closer.</p><p>"Jasper, please," I begged, struggling to free my arms. He held them in a way I couldn't escape. I wished I knew some jujitsu skill to flip around and knock my foot in his head. But alas, I had to wait for his mercy.</p><p>"We're all here. Maybe we should trust Bella," Carlisle interfered. "I've always believed she was going to be different."</p><p>"I can't see what's going to happen, but I'm ninety percent sure Bella won't attack her friend," Alice quipped, skipping to our side. She touched Jasper's hand.</p><p>"We're all here, Jasper," Edward said anxiously. "Let her go."</p><p>Jasper hissed, making me hiss back. I had no idea how my body knew how to react to a potential threat. "Case in point!" Jasper spat. "It took us three times the usual time to catch her when she took off in the dog's direction. She escaped you, Edward!"</p><p>"I won't hurt Jake!" I cried out in frustration. I met Edward's eyes, pleading with him to make Jasper see reason. It was the first time I wished he could read my mind. It was so inconvenient. <em>Please, please, believe me, I won't hurt Jake.</em></p><p>Edward's eyes widened, and he choked out on nothing. His hand pushed Jasper away, taking me in his arms. "How did you do that?"</p><p>"What did I do?" I was too surprised to be free from Jasper's grip to understand his question. If I didn't know Edward better, I'd say he was close to tears. "What happened?" I looked at the anxious faces around us. Even Jake was watching the scene mildly entertained.</p><p>"I heard you." Edward sounded like he was in shock, not believing what he was saying. "I heard your mind," he explained, speaking slowly, testing the words.</p><p>My eyes found his, and I gasped. How was that possible? "Can you hear it now?"</p><p>He shook his head sadly. "Just for a moment. You begged me to believe you wouldn't hurt Jacob."</p><p><em>Oh, God! </em>It had worked. But how?</p><p>"Can we figure this out after I talk to Jake?" I asked. It wasn't likely he'd stand around eight vampires indefinitely.</p><p>Edward wheeled Jasper toward the house, with the others following.</p><p>"Silly me. I thought your dead life would be dull," Jake snorted.</p><p>I fought against a smile. "Thank you," I said, making sure my voice echoed exactly how grateful I felt for what he'd done.</p><p>"It was nothing. I was getting fed up with Sam's abuse of authority."</p><p>"Edward broke the treaty," I whispered.</p><p>"Does she have a death wish?" I heard Alice groan from inside the house.</p><p>Jake chuckled, having heard her, too. "Let's say, as the Alpha, I let this one slide. He didn't do it to eat you. He did it to save you."</p><p>"I thought I'd be dead for you if I were to become a vampire," I said, confused.</p><p>"I realized that even if you weren't the same Bella I knew, you'd still be around. And…I might have grown up enough to see how much the bloodsucker loves you. I already knew how much you loved him."</p><p>I frowned, unsure who he was because my Jacob would have never believed any of these things. "Does becoming an Alpha come with a personality change?" I laughed nervously.</p><p>Jake rubbed the back of his neck. "Something happened."</p><p>I stared at him, growing more confused and worried by the minute.</p><p>"After hearing what happened to you…after fighting Sam for becoming the pack leader<strong>…</strong>I got on my bike and rode to Seattle."</p><p>"You ran away to Seattle?" I repeated, surprised. That didn't sound at all like him.</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes. "I went into this coffee place, away from the rain." He met my eyes. "I told you about imprinting."</p><p>"No way! In a coffee shop?"</p><p>He laughed, and I could hear the others laughing from inside the house.</p><p>"She was seated at a window booth, writing on her laptop. But then she looked up…everything changed." His whole face radiated happiness. "Her name is Vanessa."</p><p>"Wow…" A billion questions exploded in my mind regarding how he'd tell her that their love was supernatural, where was he going to live, what would happen to the pack. I also had the overwhelming feeling to hug him.</p><p>Worry crossed his face when I probably moved way too fast toward him. I still had to learn how to walk slower, like a human.</p><p>I threw my arms around his neck, choking out a dry sob. At that moment, it didn't matter he smelled terribly wrong, or that he was still human, or that my nose was mashed into his warm neck.</p><p>"No, no! She took me by surprise," Jake said softly, wrapping his arms around me.</p><p>Edward was nearby. I could tell by his unique scent.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you!" I told Jake as I slowly pulled away.</p><p>He smiled my favorite smile. "I can actually say this and mean it, Bella. I'm happy for you, too." He took a step back, away from my embrace. His hands went into his pockets. "I guess this is goodbye."</p><p>My eyes started stinging, which was what happened to vampires when they cried. It would be too much for anyone involved if we prolonged the inevitable. I could keep Jake in my life for several more decades, but he'd have to meet me behind her back. I couldn't do that to him.</p><p>I reached out to take his hands, squeezing them as softly as I could. "I love you, Jake."</p><p>He closed his eyes briefly, scrunching his nose, then he kissed my cheek. "I love you, Bella." I could smell the salt in his tears as he turned around and disappeared back into the woods.</p><p>I was grateful for Edward's arms wrapping around me. I was ready to crumble to the ground. I sobbed dryly into his shirt. He kept me in his arms for hours, stroking my hair.</p><p>"You have to be strong one more time. Carlisle called Charlie to let him know you and I had a terrible accident in your truck. No one will be able to find anything. The truck is in the ocean by now," he spoke softly, never stopping the movement of his fingers combing through my hair.</p><p>"Tell me, I don't have to face Charlie, too," I said in horror, tilting my head to look into Edward's eyes.</p><p>"No, love. You have to be strong enough, so we'll go over to your house later and pack anything you want to take."</p><p>"I don't want anything from there," I said vehemently.</p><p>"Okay." He kissed my hair, continuing to hug me.</p><p>It was dark outside when we went inside the house. I knew the others were around, but no one bothered us as we walked to Edward's room.</p><p>I sat on the edge of the bed, feeling mentally drained. In reality, I could probably move a mountain, but I felt fatigued, like when I'd been human and fighting sleep to catch another hour with Edward.</p><p>Edward was rummaging through his drawer. When he turned to face me, his smile was radiant.</p><p>"Humor me, please."</p><p>I eyed him skeptically. "The answer is no," I said, not even curious what he was holding behind his back.</p><p>Alice's tinkling laugh made me narrow my eyes at Edward.</p><p>He came to tower over me. "Keep in mind you're already mine. No backing away."</p><p>"Why is this scaring me?"</p><p>He fell to his knees in front of me. I reached out to him, foolishly worried, as his golden eyes danced with mirth. My hand covered my mouth when I realized exactly what he planned on doing.</p><p>"Oh, hell…" I squeezed my eyes shut.</p><p>"Bella," Edward murmured, taking my hands in his, linking our fingers. "It was your idea to run to Vegas, remember?"</p><p>"WHAT?" Alice screeched from the floor below.</p><p>"We didn't do it," I mumbled. "Edward was too eager to dick me to squeeze in a trip to Nevada."</p><p>Edward huffed. "I'm trying to be romantic here."</p><p>I opened my eyes to see him actually looking hurt. <em>Genuinely</em>. "If it means so much to you…please proceed."</p><p>"Why does it feel like I'm holding an ax over your neck?"</p><p>"Because marriage is something I never envisioned for myself. Maybe it's because I have a failed marriage between my parents as an example? Maybe it's because marriage is so…last century. Couples are all for living in sin this century."</p><p>Edward stared at me, unblinking.</p><p>"But I know it's everything to you," I added, trying to mollify the blow. "I'm keeping you on your toes until you ask me."</p><p>Edward chuckled, still not blinking. He pulled one hand free, bringing a delicate velvet box on his bent knee. He popped it open.</p><p><em>Whoa</em>.</p><p>The ring was definitely not the huge rock I expected from him. It was so beautiful and old-fashioned. I'd never seen such an engagement ring. Many tiny diamonds were encrusted on a gold band, surrounding a larger one in the middle. They all were shining in the artificial light in the room.</p><p>Edward brought the box closer, placing it in my palm. "I love you more than I'll be able to describe in words, Bella. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" His voice shook, which was adorable.</p><p>I wasn't the most tactful person. I should have probably squeed and jumped into his arms. All I did was close the box and place it on the bed before sliding to the floor and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him with a desperation that took me by surprise.</p><p>I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't move my lips from his. It felt like I'd die if I separated an inch from him.</p><p>I concentrated hard on my thoughts as I'd done in the clearing earlier. I'd been shouting <em>Yes, Yes, Yes</em> for several minutes in my head when Edward gasped. He cupped my cheeks, pulling away a fraction to meet my eyes.</p><p>I brought his head back, seeking his lips. We'd have time to explore how exactly I did it because I couldn't understand it myself. But later. So much later.</p><p>I lowered him onto the soft carpet, making quick work of our clothes.</p><p>"Newborns are supposed to have a one-track mind, ruled by their thirst for blood!" Emmett complained loudly.</p><p>Edward cringed, and I could only imagine the unspoken words in Emmett's mind.</p><p>"It's clear, Bella's different," Jasper muttered scornfully.</p><p>"Jealous, Emmett?" I asked, not moving an inch away from Edward. We were intertwined most gloriously. "Up for a healthy dose of competition?"</p><p>"I think it's time we take a long holiday," Alice said enthusiastically.</p><p>Edward grinned, catching my lips in a short kiss. "Oh, but wagering you is the best past time activity, Emmett," he said, chuckling.</p><p>"Hey!" I cried out. "What exactly do you plan on doing?"</p><p>"You." Edward's smile was infectious.</p><p>"I've created a monster," I wailed, falling on his chest, laughing hysterically.</p><p>"Your monster."</p><p>"We call dibs on Esme's island," Carlisle called out. "Edward, Emmett…don't pummel any house."</p><p><em>Pummel a house?</em> I mouthed the words in horror. "What?" I gasped.</p><p>"Oh, young grasshopper." Edward threaded his fingers through my hair. "Pick a destination. Now, stop bothering us."</p><p>My mind was going to explode, but all my questions had to wait until I had enough of Edward. That wasn't likely to ever happen.</p><p>We literally had forever ahead of us. It wasn't likely either of us would get enough of the other. The chances we'd resurface were practically nonexistent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left.</p><p>PS: I wrote a one-shot about some events taking place after BD, which includes some tension with the Volturi. It's called Retaliation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and reviewing! Also, 'thank you' to Fran for being an amazing Beta.</p><p>This is the final chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had never actually considered how strong I'd become until Edward took that bet with Emmett.</p><p>Esme had allowed them to have their fun in the Montana residence since she'd been meaning to renovate the whole estate. They had two houses, one next to the other. They weren't something massive, just simple, one-story houses found in a mountain area.</p><p>When we had arrived earlier the previous week, I didn't expect any of this to happen. It had felt like an alien concept back then.</p><p>After getting out of our cars, we'd each claimed a house. I could clearly remember how naïve I'd been, asking Edward if it wasn't weird to have sex with Rosalie and Emmett literally ten yards away.</p><p>But that had been a week ago.</p><p>Now, both houses looked like several wrecking balls crashed through them. And we weren't done. Edward had admitted at some point that this was the most fun wager he'd ever engaged in with Emmett.</p><p>The goal was to see which house was flatted to the ground first.</p><p>Several days into our destruction, I typed a plan on my phone, so I wouldn't have to say it out loud. We had to keep our secrets. And we still hadn't figured out how it worked when Edward could read my mind. The plan had been easy: find the structure point of the house and try to break down those walls.</p><p>I had to say; we had high hopes for winning. Our house had only three walls standing with just five others partially destroyed. Emmett and Rosalie still had most exterior walls. Those had gone first after our plan had been set into action.</p><p>Edward lifted me from half a broken wall, walking me toward one of the last standing walls in the house. He pushed me into it with all his force, which made me scream in pleasure, considering he was deep inside me. I was clinging to him like a baby monkey – a sex-addicted baby monkey.</p><p>There hadn't been time to even think of hunting, which I should have done often as a newborn. The thirstier I got, the more I craved his touch.</p><p>The wall behind me trembled, falling like a domino piece as the other two walls shook and crumbled to the ground. I didn't immediately acknowledge our victory. I was too far gone into our frantic fucking. Without the wall behind me, I kicked my soles into the back of Edward's knees.</p><p>We fell with an earth-shaking bang, and I moved urgently on top of him. His hands were everywhere, and his lips were on mine. I stopped impaling myself on his dick when my inner walls trembled as a massive orgasm washed over me. Edward arched his back, growling louder than I'd ever heard him. His release was triggered by mine.</p><p>For now, we were sated.</p><p>I lay there on his chest, contemplating how wonderful life was.</p><p>His fingers caressed my bare back. "We won," he said softly.</p><p>"You've got to be shitting me," Emmett roared.</p><p>I shied into Edward when Emmett appeared on our premises, his dark eyes wide. Then he whistled loudly, looking right at Edward. I clenched my jaw, not to chide them about keeping me out of their private conversation.</p><p>Rosalie joined us. At least, she had the decency to put on Emmett's ripped shirt. "Damn, Bella," she said quietly.</p><p>"Impressive, I know," Edward gloated. "Though I suggest we postpone the celebration. Bella needs to hunt."</p><p>"We <em>all</em> need to hunt," Emmett reminded him. "It's been a month since the last time we've hunted."</p><p>Edward sprung up, pulling me with him. He seemed to have lost all his inhibitions as he walked naked to the Volvo. When he returned, he brought clothes for the two of us. Thankfully, Emmett and Rosalie took his lead, going to find clothes in the Jeep.</p><p>"If someone would have told me a month ago that my sweet, gentleman vampire would enter a sexual bet, without even checking with <em>me</em> first, and then win it…I'd have had that person committed," I said slowly, giggling.</p><p>A boyish smile spread on Edward's lips. "I'm sorry for not running the idea through you first, but I knew we'd have fun."</p><p>"And it's been your dream to win such a dirty wager with me since for-<em>ever</em>." Emmett's loud laughter came from several feet away.</p><p>"You always managed to get on my nerves, Emmett. Maybe, now that you've been outsmarted, you'll back down." Edward slung his arms around my shoulders as we joined the others. "I mean, Bella won against you at Scanderbeg. And, we both proved to be the new power couple in the family."</p><p>Rosalie threw her head back, laughing. "Power couple? What in the hell did you to him, Bella?"</p><p>I grinned shrugging. "He just needed to let go of some of the tension he was carrying around."</p><p>Edward grinned back, kissing me softly. Taking hold of my hand, we ran into the forest. He took me to a clearing where some deer were drinking water. I was ready to make my move when the unmistakable growl of a bear tore through the otherwise quiet forest.</p><p>"That's just Emmett, playing with his food." Edward rolled his eyes. "And he's scaring <em>our</em> food," he muttered, as the herd took off in fright.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Until Esme came up with a plan for the new house in Montana, we joined the rest of the family in Alaska. The extended family had accepted our intrusion in their house for the foreseeable future.</p><p>Despite it being nearly May, there was snow up in the mountains where the Denali clan lived.</p><p>I wasn't eager to meet Tanya in person. I'd heard how she'd been all over Edward in the past, that I already unjustly hated her.</p><p>Of course, Tanya was the one to greet us when we got out of the cars in their vast driveway. I didn't know who she was until Edward said her name while accepting the tight hug.</p><p>"Hello, Tanya," he greeted her in his soft, alluring voice.</p><p>"It's so good to see you happy, Edward! You were so troubled the last time I saw you."</p><p>Edward extended his arm to me, smiling. I flitted to his side, wrapping my arms around his waist.</p><p>Tanya smiled widely. She was beautiful, not in an ethereal way like Rosalie. Her features were soft yet angled to perfection, and her blond hair fell in perfect curls on her shoulders.</p><p>Even as a vampire, I felt unkempt after the longest road trip I'd ever taken. My jeans were dirty from the quick hunt we'd stopped for in Olympia National Park.</p><p>"You must be Bella," Tanya said in awe, her eyes meeting Edward's after analyzing me. "I can see now why you never stood a chance."</p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Edward joked. His lips pressed into my hairline.</p><p>"Rose! Emmett!" Tanya rushed to them as Edward gently pulled me toward the house.</p><p>I'd been learning how to walk slower, but I wasn't very good at it.</p><p>In the foyer, we were greeted by the other two sisters. Kate and Irina were smiling warmly at us, looking just as beautiful as Tanya. We followed them into a large sitting room.</p><p>Carlisle and Esme were on a couch, talking to the couple living with the sisters – Carmen and Eleazar.</p><p>"Hello, dears!" Esme came over to hug us.</p><p>"We won," Edward announced, beaming.</p><p>Esme patted his cheek, looking the picture of a proud parent. I wanted the earth to open and swallow me whole. It wasn't like we were proclaiming winning the car race, which had happened up the mountain. Edward was telling his parents we'd won a sex bet.</p><p>"Easy there, Bella," Jasper joined us, holding hands with Alice. "Though, I'd take embarrassment over horniness."</p><p>I pressed my face into Edward's shoulder. He chuckled, hugging me against his side.</p><p>"I can't say it's not a nice change to see you acting your age, but don't torment the poor girl!" Carmen, a virtual stranger to me, came to my rescue. "Hello, <em>Chiquita</em>! I'm Carmen. This is my husband, Eleazar." She waved to the man who joined her.</p><p>I knew all this because Edward had told me all about the extended family on the trip here.</p><p>"Hello! It's so nice to meet you," I said, pulling away from Edward to shake their hands.</p><p>Eleazar lifted a brow at Edward. "I had no idea your wife was a shield."</p><p>I made to protest that I wasn't his wife, but his comment got me sidetracked. "A shield?" I frowned.</p><p>Edward's golden eyes found mine, looking contemplative. "It makes so much sense," he murmured.</p><p>"I can detect gifts," Eleazar explained. "You're one hell of a strong shield. You can block everyone with mental gifts, as Edward. I believe you can't read her mind."</p><p>"No," Edward admitted, an adorable pout forming on his lips.</p><p>"But you did," I retorted. "Though I don't know how I did it. It happened a couple of times since my change. I focused very hard on what I wanted to tell him, without actually speaking the words."</p><p>"You have to train yourself. That shield can be used as a protection in a battle, and yes, you can open your mind to allow Edward to read it." Eleazar nodded.</p><p>"Think she's immune to all mental illusion gifts?" Kate asked curiously.</p><p>"No!" Edward spat, glaring at her.</p><p>I was about to ask what was going on when Kate grabbed my wrist. Her eyes went wide. "I'm going full power. Do you not feel anything?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I frowned, flicking my wrist, making her drop her hand.</p><p>The Denali clan was so weird.</p><p>"Kate can generate an electrical current in her body," Edward explained in awe. "You didn't feel…anything?"</p><p>"No," I said honestly.</p><p>"Maybe you're losing your touch?" Edward joked, catching Kate's eyes. He winced, his body going rigid when she clamped her hand on his forearm.</p><p>"Stop!" I cried out. "That was hardly necessary," I muttered when she dropped her hand. "Are you okay?" I rubbed Edward's arm, aware how odd it was to check if <em>he</em> was in pain.</p><p>"I could teach you how to use your power," Kate offered.</p><p>"No, thank you, I'd rather not be the experimental rat," Edward said, looking into her eyes.</p><p>"I'd like to learn. There has to be some other way," I said.</p><p>"We have time," Edward whispered into my ear. "Forever."</p><p>I grinned, spinning into his arms, kissing his lips. "Forever."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for reading.</p><p>Stay tuned for more stories to come. I'm working on several of them. =)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you all next Monday!</p><p>Anxiously waiting for your thoughts on this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>